


Wakanda Got Y'all

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018), Insecure (TV), Marvel
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Black Panther (2018), insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: This was something a friend of mine and I thought of after like the second or third time watching Black Panther together. I wrote this back in April, actually. Since Black Panther is coming to America to do his community service and whatnot, it’s only natural that Issa and We Got Y’all somehow gets involved too for research purposes!





	1. Chapter 1

“What time are they supposed to be here by?” Issa asks Frieda in a deadpan tone.  
“Uh, 2 o’clock. It’s only 1:45, they are still on the way for sure.” Frieda assures.  
It was put in motion a month ago that We Got Y’all would be making a collaborative effort with an international organization to create a revamp to the kids after-school program. Things had become a bit stale for Issa and her co-workers at their respective locations. The children were acting out due to the boredom; they felt from the same old field trips and curriculum they are forced to consume every semester.  
“I know, but what happened to ‘early means on time, on time means late.’ We been sitting here forever, I’m ready to ghost already.” Issa rolls her eyes.  
“Ooh, you’re preaching to the choir. Big weekend plans?” Frieda perks up.  
Issa thinks to herself. Her netflix list is hoarded with documentaries and old shows she keeps meaning to binge through, but then she has Real Housewives and of course it was a wash day.  
“Um yeah, probably gonna hit the town up with Molly. Scope out the man meat running around the jungle, know what I mean,” Issa laughs whilst lying.  
“Yeah man. That sounds so cool, I wish I had your energy. I’ll probably just be in channel surfing, shaving since I’ve been putting that off.”  
Issa stops smiling as she was embarrassed, thinking about why she felt she had to lie to make herself seem cooler. She was supposed to be cool by default being the black representative at her office but she always felt ten steps behind in relevance except for with Frieda. But whenever she got gumption to open up, Frieda would say some really dumb shit that would just jade out Issa.  
Soon the door to the conference room opened. In walked two women, bald and dressed like Sharon Stone at Coachella. They didn’t say a word or crack a smile as they stared into the depths of Issa and Frieda’s souls. Frieda hops up, “Hello ladies. I’m Fri-”  
“Silence!” One on the right said in a foreign tongue. Issa stands up next to Frieda.  
“The hell is this about? Is security knowing about this?” Issa whispered.  
“Security hasn’t been around here for about three months now. The budget wasn’t accommodating for it.” Frieda explained, nervously.  
Right after finishing her sentence, a man walks in with purpose.  
“Good Afternoon, ladies. I apologize if we kept you waiting too long.” he says walking in.  
Issa looks over a quick moment, wondering who in the hell would be wearing a wool trench and all black in the middle of Crenshaw but he wore it without problem.  
“Oh, no problem at all! I was a little put off by your Stepford Baddies rolling in with you though. Are they joining the conversation or…”  
He looks away at them, nods and they disperse. Turning back to Issa and Frieda he is apologetic.  
“No, they are my royal guard in a way. Dora Milaje is what we call them back home. Ayo and Okoye are my most trusted, but they can be a bit abrasive to outsiders. Please let me introduce myself, I am T’Challa.”  
He reaches his hand out and Issa takes it, “I’m Issa, and this is Frieda.”  
Frieda tucks her hair behind her ear and shakes his hand vigorously, smile taking up her whole face. “It is so good to meet you, Your Highness. I hope your travels weren’t too difficult to get here.”  
He shakes his head, smiling, “No, not at all. Much easier then finding my country, that’s for sure.”  
Frieda and T’Challa laugh at this, but Issa is lost. Why is a third world country being remote a punchline? She joins their dying chorus of chuckles a little late and continues.  
“Were there others that were supposed to come though?”  
“Yes, they will be joining us any minute now.”  
On cue, a woman and man walk in to join them. 1a woman in green with bantu knots comes in slightly irritated looking but brightens ups quickly at the sight of Issa and Frieda.  
“Hello! You must be Issa and Frieda from We Got Y’all. Apologies for the staggered entry. I am Nakia, I’ll be working directly with you guys on the outreach program. And this is Erik.”  
The man is standing against a wall in the back, also wearing a jacket on a sunny California day. He plays with a toothpick in his mouth and says, “What’s up, how you doin’, Is?”  
Issa squints at him, put back by his attitude. She thought about how he fits in with the international outreach program team. He sounds like every other nigga in Los Angeles. But looks a whole helluva lot better than them.  
Issa stammers, “Hey, um nice to meet all of you! Let’s have a seat and we can go over the points.”  
Gathered around the table, Issa starts.  
“So, I wanted to start off by saying how great it is to have you here. We could really use your influence to get some great things going here. Do you want to share what made you decide to start with us?”  
T’Challa paused, and as soon as he began to open his mouth Erik jumped in, “Yeah, he just trying to atone for the sins of his father and ancestors ignoring his people for so long, right cousin?” He leans, golds twinkling.  
T’Challa says, “N’jadaka, you gave me your word-”  
“Yeah, and I told you not to call me that in the States either. Got a reputation to keep on.” He looks at Issa, smiling wryly. “But I’d love to hear you call me a liar. You know what it is, Wakanda been had all these resources and manpower to get shit done, didn’t do shit; so now shit gotta get cleaned up. And NOW here his ass come.” He leans back, scoffing to himself.  
Frieda looks around confused, “I’m sorry, but we didn’t get a clear history of your background T’Challa. The United Nations summit speech revealed you all were well endowed- or, sorry equipped- or tsk, you all hold a lot of materials that can benefit a host of people. But to start here in LA, what makes this area stand out.”  
“We have a past here ourselves. Our War Dogs have many posts throughout the world and a couple of decades ago, my Uncle, Erik’s father, laid a lot of groundwork here in a way that was ahead of his time but a little short-sighted. We want to do right by this area for what it has been plagued with since, and use it as an example to go forward in other communities.” T’Challa says.  
“And with a bit of a push at home, we have decided that now is the best time than any to open our borders to distribute aid. Wakandans are an intelligent, proud people and we have no reason to waver on this endeavor.” Nakia adds.  
Issa nods, “That sounds great! So what is your first order of business?”  
T’Challa starts, “We want to buy out the building my Uncle was posted in, and the surrounding units. We hope to repurpose them , make them into office/community center spaces to educate and equip people with the resources to do well for themselves.”  
“He wants to give y’all a fancy YMCA for now, just to get his feet wet. Putting his money to work for him, we will see how much work HE put in though.” Erik sneers.  
“Nakia has already been appointed as the head of this project, you know that.” T’Challa chimes in annoyed.  
“Yeah, yeah. Wakandan women break their backs just to stay second place to their men. You know, I hope you gave your Dora some raises cuz if it weren’t for them sistahs, you’d be-”  
T’Challa jumps up, “N’jadaka!”  
Erik rose as soon as T’Challa had twitched a muscle. Eyeballing each other, this created a bit of an awkward moment for everyone. Nakia has her hands out between them, saying to them in Xhosa, “Aye! We are here to do business! A truce has been put between you. We cannot let a grudge stop us from helping our communities. Keep your masculinity to a minimum, we are in a meeting for Bast’s sake!”  
Nakia smiles, stretching out her hand, “I hate to cut this short for myself, but I have other matters to attend to. It has been a great pleasure to speak with you both. I will email you on some event ideas for the future.”  
T’Challa and Erik keep their eyes on each other until Nakia boxes them both on the chest, before walking out.  
T’Challa turns to Issa, “Thank you, Issa. My apologies for our outburst; death and family squabbles are all that is guaranteed in life, as the saying says.”  
Issa quirks her face up, “I thought it was death and taxes…”  
“Is it? Sorry, taxes are not a thing in Wakanda’s economy, I confess.” T’Challa says meekly.  
Issa looks at him shook, “No taxes? You know how much money I would have if I didn’t have taxes? You have any extra citizenship cards or….”  
T’Challa chuckles, “No, but let me make it up to you with a drink or a bite to eat, both of you. We can go over particulars more closely as well.”  
Issa smiles a little more goofy than she meant. This fine African King wants to strut the town with her?? Well, it’s a professional dinner date, but still!  
Issa exclaims a little too loudly, “Yeah, of course! Ahem, um, we can make that happen. Just give me your contact info.”  
“Thank you, Mr. T’Challa. I can’t wait to really pick your brain. Maybe I’ll get a haircut prior!” says Frieda, smiling gleefully.  
T’Challa and Issa look at her confused.  
“The fuck you talkin’ bout lady?” Erik asks.  
“Well, you seem to keep a lot of women around, well not a lot but with short cuts, and with Issa in the mix, I was just trying….trying to fit in there.” Freida mumbles, her energy dying with her supposed joke.  
“Ha HA! She said you only rock with bald headed baddies, my guy. And for real, she got a point. He the romantic one anyway. Not like he would do much hair tugging any damn way.”  
“Erik, I am so glad you gave me the opportunity to finish our challenge. Remember how that almost worked out for you?” T’Challa says threateningly, pointing towards Erik’s face.  
Issa swiftly turns back to T’Challa, “This really has been fun! A drink sounds really good right now I’ll go over the quirks of California humor while we’re there too, huh?”  
“So, I can’t join your little tea party?” Erik looks dramatically shocked, clutching his pearls.  
“Oh, well yeah you can. I didn’t know how involved you were trying to be in this project.”  
“Oh I’m getting involved,” takes a step closer to Issa. “Very involved. Plus, why would I turn down a reason to pop bottles on cousin’s tab,” Erik bites his lip, clapping T’Challa on the back.  
Frieda clears her throat, “Then we can make ourselves a double date then! It works out just fine that way.”  
Erik looks sideways at her, “Who the hell said date, Felicia?”  
T’Challa grabs Erik’s shoulder, “Be polite, remember? Excuse his attitude, it does not come from my side of the family.”  
“Neither does style, my nigga. Shit, your sister just got you out of your Samaritan sandals yesterday. Keep it pushing man.”  
The back and forth continues as they leave the building. Issa and Frieda collectively sigh.  
“Oh my God! That was cray, right? A King, his subjects, his antagonizing brother, I feel Shakespearean!” Frieda says excitedly hyperventilating.  
Issa laughs, “Yeah, they just seems like a regular Black family to me, with accents. But I’m going to go so I can be ready for tonight.”  
“Oh, we should coordinate our outfits. Are we doing professional, casual, sexy?”  
“I’ll let you know when T’Challa hits me up with the location details, ok?”  
\------  
Issa sits at a table waiting for her friend to join happy hour; ain’t no way she was going to go out without getting some information to and from her. She trots up and sits down, breaths out deep.  
“So, when are we getting our royal wedding? Did he present you with a gift yet? What color were the rose petals he steps on?” she says with a hair flip, tongue out gagging.  
“Uh-uh, Molly. We just got a Black royal, no way can there be two.” Issa says.  
Molly rolls her eyes, “But bitch, there is two, more than. I read the nigga T’Challa is deadass the richest one out here on the planet! And he is inches away from you and you not tryna trap him?”  
Issa massages her temples in frustration, “I just got out of a relationship. Why would I subject myself to a low level as to offer my body and time to someone just so that I can have a possibility at a wealthy life? One that I have never seen evidence of yet, by the way.”  
Molly says out the side of her mouth, “So you had a man last year, life goes on. Plus, it’s better than seeing every broke part of these niggas and still fucking with them in spite of it all.”  
“Wow! Are we here to read or are we here to drink? Cuz school is done, the kids are put to bed, and you’re not my mama.”  
“Girl, somebody’s gotta be.” Molly quips before the waiter steps up to the table to take their order.  
Issa starts, “So anyway, me and Frieda are supposed to meet him and his cousin for a drink to talk over We Got Y’all.”  
“Ugh, why do people always have to involve their family with their business? That’s a recipe for disaster.” Molly says fanning herself.  
“I mean, they say he is like their American liason at this point. His cousin is from here, so in case things get lost in translation, he can bridge the gap.”  
“Oh? What’s his cousin name?” Molly asks intrigued.  
“Erik. And I swear he was coming on to me in the middle of the meeting.”  
“Is he foine?” Molly asks.  
The waiter comes back with their drinks in time for Issa to sip. “Woo! Yeah girl, he is finer than a rat tail comb.”  
“Ok, cuz I know Frieda ain’t going after one of them seriously; I think I need to come with you to scope the real estate.” Molly says stoically.  
Issa giggles, “Girl, what? This is business, not a speed date.”  
Molly raises her hands, “I know, I know! But listen, these are international and halfrican ass niggas you are associating with. If they looks are worth an ounce of the wealth they possess, I’m packing one to go, and winging the other one for you. Cuz it ain’t fun unless the homies get some!” Molly says giving Issa’s hand a motherly shake.  
“Ugh, fine. But don’t do the most! This is my job, I’ll give you the signal when it is time for you to swoop in and sink you talons into the prey.” Issa says demonstratively.  
Molly peers at you, “So you callin me a bird, bitch?”  
Issa shrugs when her phone dings for a text. Looking at it she sees it is T’Challa asking about a date for the meeting.  
Swirling her drink, Molly asks, “What’s up?”  
Issa says, “The guy, T’Challa wants to know if tomorrow is good for our dinner meeting.”  
“That works for me! Ask him if you can bring a plus one!”  
After texting T’Challa back, Issa sucks her teeth, “Molly, Frieda is my plus one! I told you this is business until I give you the signal.  
Issa gets a message back. Reading it, Molly asks what it says.  
“He has someone else that will be coming to.” Issa reads.  
“See! If he bringing someone, you can too!”  
“Hmm, someone named M’Baku. Just showing him around the city from what it sounds like…”  
Molly claps, “Another one!? Oh my God, that’s a lotta brown chirren on ya Forbes list! Let me at it. Bitch, Whatchu got in your closet? Do we need to shop?”  
Issa gives Moly a look, “With what money hoe? I got some stuff I can put together.”  
“Nah, we aren’t patching shit up, we are arranging a look, building a fit. If you need something let me know, cuz your success somewhat depends on mine.”  
“Thanks for saving my poor ass. But ok, I’m peeping that. Leggo!”


	2. Chapter 2

Issa stands in front of the mirror.  Her hair still fresh and moisturized, skin glowing, outfit popping (as much as it can for business).  She takes a deep breath to commence her final touches.

 

_ Listen here, sweetie, ain’t nobody got time for this. _

_ You either gonna be down, or you can walk, sis. _

_ Bald head, bad ass bitches don’t phase me. _

_ They don’t know nothin bout this Westside, we brazy! _

_ Don’t be expecting no rose petals for ya feet. _

_ Soothe your sole with this heat and hard ass concrete. _

_ But once this meeting done, don’t run off, thinkin we through. _

_ I’m tryna see, daddy, what the fuck up with you? _

_ Call me Hogwarts Express, cuz I need 9 ¾  _

_ Your cousin too, my pussy been on Hoarders. _

 

“Issa!!  If you don’t bring your ass on!”  Molly calls out from the living room.  Issa snaps out of her rap mind, cursing under her breath.

“Shit, why you so damn loud!”  Issa takes out her lippie stick, applying a subtle nude color to her lips.

“Bitch, I heard your whole damn concert in there.  Quit wastin’ time. This baddie turns back into a potato with a quickness.”  Molly polishes off her pregame drink and digs through her purse for her compact.

“Aight, granny.   How I look?” Issa does a spin.  Navy blazer, hip hugging pencil skirt, with a white crop top that covers her midsection just enough.

Molly leans back, giving a look of surprised approval.  “Mk! I see you! Perfect business to play outfit. Cuz that blazer can come off, roll that crop top up a little, and pull that skirt down a touch, and you clubbin!”

Issa sticks her hip out, pointing to Molly, “You know it, bitch!  Aight, let me pour a drink and we can be out.”

Molly looks at her phone, waving Issa down, “Uh uh, we ain’t got the time, come on.  Kellie waiting for us.”

“Wait, what?  Why is Kellie there?”  Issa asks.

“She down there for happy hour with her co-workers, so she glad we can water down the whiteness around her.”  Molly says as she opens the front door.

Making their way to the bar, Issa gets a text from Frieda.  “Ok, Molly, I’ll see you in a bit. Frieda already has a table with the guys.”

Molly nods, “Ok.  I’ll hang with Kellie then you just give me the cue for me to stumble on y’all with the ‘Oh my God!  I didn’t know you’d be here!’ shit.” She says with the emphasis of a hair flip.

Issa sucks her teeth, “Girl calm yourself down.  I got you.” 

Issa sees Frieda with T’Challa and Erik, waving excitedly, “Hey Issa!  You made it!” 

T’Challa stands up, still wearing his trademark long coats with embellishments.  “Thank you for coming. You look lovely.”

Issa smiles a little too goofily, “No, you look really great.  They have a coat check, you know where we came in at?”

Erik laughs into his drink, “I told yo ass you overdressed.  Wassup Is?” He leans back, flashing his golds, chain gleaming.

Issa sits down.  “I didn’t mean it like that, I just-”

T’Challa waves his hands, “You don’t have to apologize.  I know you meant well. I have not caught up with American fashion outside of jeans and hoodies yet.”

Erik chimes in, “And you just askin for a stop and frisk with that one, cuz.”

“We actually had a talk on police involvement with minorities in the community.”  Frieda says smiling.

Erik turns to her glaring, “And how’d that work out for ya?”

Frieda smirks tucking a hair behind her ear, “I say it went pretty good.  The dialogue got a little rowdy but I feel like the police chief really heard our concerns and-”

“‘Our’?  Oh, they your concerns too, Farrah?”  Erik asks. T’Challa places a hand on Erik’s shoulder to signal him to ease up.

Issa continues to clean up Frieda’s words, “She means the concerns of We Got Y’all as a program that helps minorities in a majority of the time.  And though the talk was thought provoking and engaging, it still has yet to be seen where police reform has begun. A kid just got arrested last week.  A guy got shot before that and was charged for assaulting the officer when his camera so happened to be off; and the cop was never charged. So…”

Erik nods, waving down a bartender.  “That’s real. Whatchu drinkin, need to lighten your mood up.”

T’Challa looks at Erik sideways, “Issa is talking about things that you never stop talking about.  What is the problem with that?”

“Listen, are we trying to promote police reform or teach these kids to read and give em some food?  Like, we hella left right now.” Erik says tossing his toothpick.

Frieda nods, “Erik is right.  That is why I brought some samples of our programs brochures listing our services to keep us on track and you all can add or ask about what is there!”  The waiter comes over to get a drink orders for the table.

Over at the bar Molly is sipping, waiting for Kellie to break from her crowd and join her.

“Can I get beer please, whatever is on tap is fine.”  A deep voice orders beside her. 

Molly looks up and sees a tall, thick, chocolate shake towering at the bar.   She looks away, eyes bucking with excitement as she smooths her hair and sits up a little straighter and turning her body towards him a little and accidentally bumping his leg.

“Oh, sorry about that.”  Molly looks at him expectantly.

He looks down at his leg and back at Molly, “It’s alright.  No harm done.”

Molly twists in her seat smirking, “None at all.  No harm in hearing that voice speak again either.”

He nods looking smug, “Ahh, you are good, I see you.”

Molly offers a hand, “Good to be seen.  I’m Molly.”

“I am M’Baku.”  His hand envelopes hers completely.  

She shivers at the thought of them gripping her up but keeps it cute.  “Ohhh, you are M’Baku! My friend Issa is supposed to be meeting two guys here for work.  They mentioned you.”

M’Baku’s beer arrives and he sits down.  “Right. I was drug along to just experience some of the town more than for business.  Though I support T’Challa’s cause.”

Molly nods to seem intrigued, “Yeah, of course.  And Issa is lucky to be working with an international monarch such as himself to help the community here.  It’s crazy.”

M’Baku chuckles to himself.  “A monarch, like he is the only one.”

Molly furrows her brow.  “Well, he is King of, what is it, Wakanda right?”

M’Baku sips his drink breathing deeply in thought.  “Technically yes. It just takes some getting used to since he is so new to it.  He has a lot to learn, and I think I have something to do with that.”

“Are you one of his secondhand men?  I don’t know what you would call it, but you help him?”  Molly plays with her drink.

M’Baku clears his throat, putting more bass in his tone, “Second to no one,I lead my own people and represent them in order for Wakanda to keep some humanity within itself for its diverse tribal set.  It can get lost on them that we are not all the same, thinking the same.”

Molly warms up to M’Baku’s critical thinking, “That is a good point.  Wow, you are so-”

“GIRL!  Those white folks would NOT let me GO!  Being the only Black always makes you the life of the party and shit I’m tired.”

Molly looks to her other side to see Kellie ordering from the bartender.  “They wear you out, Kels?”

“Somehow I am more tired from boredom than I ever been having fun.  What gives with that?” Kellie's drink comes through and she downs it.  M’Baku sits up, leaning to look over at Kellie. “How are you this evening, Miss?”

Molly clears her throat, “Oh, Kellie, this is M’Baku.  He is one of Issa’s work associates colleagues.”

Kellie pauses giving M’Baku the once over, “Where you from, sounding like the leader of a free world I want to move to?”

M’Baku flashes a smile bigger than Molly has seen yet. “I am from Wakanda.  Have you heard of it?”

Kellie screws her face up shaking her head, “Mm-mm.  I ain’t ready for the Motherland yet. I can’t handle them many marriage proposals at once.  I know y’all like ya women plump to pump.”

Molly’s eyes widen as she turns to Kellie embarrassed.  “Kellie?? What the fuck. Stop throwing around stereotypes like that!”  Molly turns to apologize to MBaku but he is gone. Looking back to Kellie, she sees he is next to her now.

“Stereotypes aside, you are not far from the truth with me, umhle.”  M’Baku takes Kellie's hand, eyes smoldering as he kisses it.

Kellie clutches her pearls turning to Molly, “See what the hell I’m talking about?  These curves are catnip! Ugh, my curse, but oh well! M’Baku, was it? Do you have a social standing where you are from?”

M’Baku stands a little taller with pride, “I am leader of the Jabari tribe.  Wakanda’s fiercest warrior, unmatched.”

Kellie grabs her purse, “Ok, Baku, come on.  Let’s walk and talk about this a little bit.  Molly, it’s been fun. This cat bout to try and get stuck up a tree.”

Molly sits there. Mouth agape, “Kellie!  You not really-”

Kellie looks back at her, arm hooked with M’Baku’s who is looking down at her with admiration, “I can, and I will until this trunk is demolished.  M’Baku, you don’t mind a little forestry on your women, right?”

As they walk out, Molly is at the bar alone yet again as she orders another drink.  This broken pussy phase just won’t leave her.

Issa looks back at the bar to see Molly chilling by herself and gets concerned.  The meeting with everyone is looking like it’s about done.

Frieda collects her brochures satisfied.  “We covered quite a bit today. Thanks T’Challa for the budgeting advice and Erik we will consider some of your program ideas.  I’ll try my best for the gun range trip but I can’t make any promises.”

Erik shrugs, “As long as it’s you talking to another you, I can’t see how it’ll fail.  Just don’t say it was my idea and you got this Felicity.”

Frieda smiles, “It’s Frieda but thank you for the vote of confidence.  Issa I’m going to call it a night, are you all sticking around or….”

Issa looks to them and to Molly, “Yeah, we probably won’t be long but I think we’ll be here.”

Frieda says her goodbyes leaving Issa with T’Challa and Erik.  T’Challa looks at her with warmth, stirred by the alcohol, whereas Erik is sitting back wide legged just waiting for an opportunity. 

“Hey um, Erik, can you get order me something from the bar?  I haven’t seen a waiter in forever.” Issa asks trying to get alone time with T’Challa.

Erik plays with another toothpick in his mouth, “You got legs don’t you?”

Seeing his smirk, Issa busts an eye roll.  T’Challa says, “And people think I am the heathen for where I am from.   I could get it for you, if you would like?” As T’Challa goes to stand, Issa puts a hand on T’Challa’s, shook by her own actions, “No!  Uhhh. It’s fine.” As T’Challa sits back Issa texts Molly the SOS to come through. Molly comes over and sits with a depressed plop. “Hey, y’all.”

Erik takes notice of Molly.  “Who are you? This ya girl, Is?  Steppin out on me?”

Issa clicks her tongue, “I’m not gay, Erik.  This is Molly, my best friend. What’s wrong with you, girl?”

Molly shrugs, “I thought I had something to lockdown with one of they little friends.”  Molly waves her hand lazily toward T’Challa and Erik. “But Kellie swooped in on him.”

T’Challa looked at Molly incredulously.  “M’Baku came out of his shell that fast, eh?”

Molly snaps her fingers, “Soon as she sat down he was enraptured.”

Erik looks at Molly, leaning back and to the side to check her out under the table. “I understand the feelin.  I never introduced myself, I’m Erik.” 

Molly takes his hand hesitantly, “Nice to meet you.  So, y’all cousins but don’t sound like you all from the same area.”

Erik shakes his head slowly, “Nah we ain’t, princess.”

Molly leans over to Issa, “Princess?  He forget my name already?”

T’Challa cuts in, “That is just his signature name for girls he is interested in.  It usually just annoys them at first mention.” He says while side-eyeing Erik. “Whereas I can actually make someone a Princess, so it is much more appealing.”  T’Challa takes his drink looking at Issa, who looks away nervously at the implication.

Erik sucks his teeth, “Aight, enough with that royal bullshit.  I just know what a future Queen looks like when I see one. Respectable and shit, what you do for a living?”

Molly wags a finger, “Nah nigga, list your credentials first.”

Erik sits up chin pointed toward Molly, “Aight then.  Naval Academy grad, double majoring in Physics and Mechanical Engineering. Special Ops in the Navy, taking a break from that though now.”

All Molly heard was ‘engineer’ and benefits.  “You know what, as a lawyer, it couldn’t hurt for you to have my number in case of anything.”  She digs out her business card, writing her cell on the back of it.

Erik takes it, kissing it. “Got you.  Never know.”

T’Challa turns to Issa, “Can I walk you out?  Unless you were staying, I’m about to head out.”

Issa shakes her head emphatically, “No!  Not at all. Molly’s my ride though so….”  Issa looks to Molly. Molly give Issa a look pointing her head at Erik.  Issa looks at the card she gave Erik and a stern look. Molly rolls her eyes getting up.  “Uhhh yeah, long day at the office tomorrow so…”

Erik comes around to her side of the table as she stands up.  “Ain’t nothin wrong with work hard. Builds character...and a sweat.”

Molly gets a full view of Eriks physique and height and has to fight back a Joker smile.  “You know that’s what I am known for; my stamina. No matter how big the job, I don’t give up until it is done!”

T’Challa looks between Erik and Molly confused.  Issa takes notice. “All right! Hard workers in the house, woooo!  Let’s go!”

Walking outside, the group makes it to the car; Erik and Molly on the driver’s side, Issa and T’Challa on the other.

“So, let me thank you once again for taking on this task with me.  I feel less like a fish out of water with you here.” T’Challa says sincerely.

Issa looks at her feet, “No problem!  You guys are giving me fresh ideas and of course the funding is mad important so it couldn’t grow without input!”

T’Challa smiles, the apples of his cheeks pooping out so definitively.  Issa can’t help but smile back. “Until next time Miss Issa.” T’Challa holds out his hand shaking hers and holding it firmly.  Issa feels electric with his hand in hers as they look at each other, not sure how to move on.

“Aye!  Y’all done, let’s go!”  Erik is walking down the parking lot as he yells for T’Challa.  

Breaking the trance T’Challa waves goodbye to Issa and Molly.

Issa gets in the car, where Molly airs out her thoughts.  “Now you never said, they were that damn fine.”

Issa shrugs trying to sound cool.  “What am I supposed to say? I don’t need a workplace harassment claim on my hands.”

Molly smiles shaking her head as she peels out the lot, “I still can’t believe Kellie swooped in on guy like that.  I thought we were connecting! But Erik cool too. He seem a little headstrong but-”

“Long as that HEAD strong, you good, right?  That’s what you were gonna say?”

Molly looks at her stone faced.  “And I did just start a new vitamin regimen to boost my levels.  I’m just missing one…”

“HE WANNA GIVE ME THAT VITAMIN D!”  they say in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got one more chapter in me for this, so thanks for reading and come back for the final!

Issa and T’Challa met at the community center to begin their work with the neighborhood.  Today, with Issa’s help, they would start the recruitment process for their after-school program.  They unloaded boxes with brochures and fliers and applications onto their tables.

“You think you got enough to go around?”  Issa asked jokingly at the pile of papers in front of them.

T’Challa looked around slightly panicked, “Oh, do you think we may need more?  I could call up Nakia to go by the office-”

Issa waved her hands, “No, no!  I was kidding. We probably have too many honestly.  People don’t usually show up to these things until school actually starts, you know, typical students.”

T’Challa clicks his tongue, “Well, if we get one, it would be an accomplishment.”

They take their seats at the table to wait for their future members.  The outside of the building was lined with signs and balloons announcing their grand opening, but as time passes, Issa began to wonder if she this was a waste of time.  

She pulls out her phone to look through her socials but sees a notification for a new text from Molly.  She is supposed to be seeing Erik tonight.

_M: What do smart thug niggas look for in their girl?  Should I be professional lookin or a little thotty?_

**_I: Uhh, I don’t think he would turn away thotty at all.  How much do you want from him?_ **

_M: You think I’m getting money from this nigga?_

**_I: No!  Like are you wanting to DTR or DTF?_ **

_M: Girrrrl, ain’t nobody tryna get in their feelings over here.  I could smell his intentions a mile away, it’s just a matter hosing down my garden._

Issa snorts, causing T’Challa to look at her confused.  “It’s just my friend…” Issa says trailing off. **_I:_** **_So our pussies require lawn work now?_**

_M: Shieet, I already got my trim, bedazzled the shit, now all it needs is moisture!_

**_I: Ok, I’m gonna throw up.  Peace._ **

“Is your friend the one from the bar?”  T”Challa asked.

“Oh, yeah, you seen her.  Molly. Your cousin is supposed to be taking her out or something.”

T’Challa makes a noise.  “What?” Issa asks.

“Ahh, it’s nothing.  Just...Erik is pretty known to be a ladies man, practically prides himself on it.”

Issa shrugs, “Oh she could tell that!  She has her list of guys too. I mean, you know, she ain’t a hoe or nothing but, she’s a lawyer so she won’t be worked around I’m sure.”

T’Challa nods, “Good, sounds like they’ll have a good time.  Thank you again for welcoming us into your program. I am glad that we can guarantee your roster of students as an option to take advantage of our amenities.”

“No problem, T’Challa!  It’ll be good for them to get a change of environment from what they are used to.”

A mother and two girls walk into the center.

Issa greets them happily.  “Hi! Thanks for coming! What brings you here to see us?”

The mother plops down in a chair in front of them, looking exhausted.  “Yeah, what’s your hours for the after school stuff?”

T’Challa hands a brochure to her, “From 4-7pm.  Are these your daughters?”

The mother takes the brochure to fan with, “One is mine, the other is my niece.”

They both talk to each other in low voices and cackle.

T’Challa asks, “How old are you all?”

“I’m this many.”  one with afro puffs holds her hand out, fingers balled together.

T’Challa looks at her hand intently, “I don’t understand…”

Issa sees it and instantly rolls her eyes, “Come on, y’all.”

“GOTTI!”  the girls exclaim, high fiving each other.

Issa turns a smile back on, turning to them, “What grades are you all in?”

Afro puffs crosses her arms, “I’m in 7th.”

One with a struggle ponytail says, “I’m going into eighth.”

T’Challa asks, “What are your favorite subjects?”

Afro puffs looks T’Challa up and down, “Sex ed.”

T’Challa looks at her horrified.  “Uh…”

The mother/aunt pops her. “Girl, shut yo ass up!  Quit being rude! Sorry, she got her mama’s fast ways.”

“Oh, so she is your niece?”  Issa asks.

She looks at Issa like she is crazy, “No, that’s my daughter.”

Issa shakes her head shooketh as T’Challa cuts in, “Well, we don’t offer that right now…”

“...or ever.”  Issa adds.

T’Challa clear his throat, “Right, but we specialize in the sciences, math, history…”

Struggle pony asks, “What kind of history do you teach?  I don’t know nothin bout Africa.”

T’Challa chuckles, “No, we would stick with American, but we do have African american studies tutor if you need that.”

Afro puffs simulates a hair flip.  “I’m plenty Black, Prince Joffer. But history might not be on your side.”

Issa whispers, “What do you know about ‘Coming to America’?”

“You’re talking too much, little girl.”  The mother/aunt cuts in on afro puffs.

T’Challa questions, “What do you mean, little miss?”

“You shoulda came here when Obama was President man, getcho citizenship.”

Struggle pony adds, “Mhm, this is Trump’s America now.  No matter your papers, you gettin kicked out.”

“AND you Black?  Pssh, if the police don’t get you first, you’d be lucky.”

Issa butts in once more, “Well you girls really know your stuff on current events, so you probably won’t need anything but proofreading your reports.”

“You sayin my babies can’t read?”  the mother/aunt asks offended.

Issa stammers with anxiety.  This was not a smooth start. “No, not at all, but everyone could use some editing help for grammar and punctuation on papers-”

“Uh huh, come on.  I don’t know what someone who’s first language isn’t english can teach my kids.”

“English was my sixth language, to be specific.”  T’Challa adds for shade.

“Well, whatever the hell!  I don’t get why some African had to come in to help a community he ain’t knowin shit about!”  She turns on her hills walking out.

“Bye Mr. Joffer!”  Struggle pony exclaims flirtily.

“Niggatrynafucksayswhat?”  Afro puffs says while backing away.

T’Challa looks at her leaning his ear, “I’m sorry, wha-”

Issa slaps her hand over T’Challa’s mouth, “Have a good day girls!”

Taking your hand away, T’Challa wipes his mouth, “What was that for?”

Issa sighs.  The best and brightest really came to show out for you all “Listen, these kids will play some weird ass tricks on you, because of fun.  Torture is their pastime, right? So you have got to stay more alert and less trusting with their ways, T’Challa.”

He nods, “I have a jokester for a sister so I understand young people and their games.  But I couldn’t grasp what they were even talking about.”

“Welcome to being an elder millennial!  These gen Z kids are going to burn the world to the ground, I swear.”

You and T’Challa had sat there for a couple more hours and saw a handful of less colorful folk.  It was finally time to break things down.

T’Challa helped Issa with the table.  “So, what got you into this kind of work?”

“Well, although I don’t make much, I needed the paycheck after college and it was open and hiring at the time.”

T’Challa nods, “Nothing wrong with that for a start.”

“But I also wanted to help people too.  I think I found that out as I got into it.  These kids are crazy a lot of the time. Disrespectful, ignorant, smelly-”

“But?”  T’Challa asks with a smile to move you along.

“Right!  BUT, they are basically all me.  No one cared about kids from my side of town.  We didn’t get great field trips or outstanding class options.  I remember every time we had a debate team or math league enter a tournament, we could never get further than the first round because culture shock!  Their schools were bigger with vending machine that had school supplies and full sandwiches, we didn’t know how to act! So, I just hope that our program can expose them to the best, so they can work to build that and maintain it for themselves.”

T’Challa looked at Issa in awe, “That is a beautiful sentiment, Issa.  Very well put. I knew we had a good thing going when I met you.”

Issa smiled, “Yeah?  Me?”

T’Challa nodded, “Of course!  You have been nothing but professional, and getting to know you more in your element leaves me quite starstruck.”

Issa felt light with his compliments, so genuine.  “That is possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, especially on the job.”

T’Challa laughs, “You deserve it and more.  Are you through for the day after this?”

Issa thought to herself, “Uh, yeah, I think so.  Probably just goin to do some chores or whatever.”  Issa know she didn’t wanna clean.

“Maybe we should catch a movie or something?  Blow off some steam for a job well done.”

Issa said excitedly, “That sounds great!”  Issa hoped this was a step closer to getting with him.  He was so fine and nice, no way she would fuck this up.

\--

Molly sat in a booth at the Waffle House with Erik, kekeing the night away.  Erik told her all kinds of stuff about his college years and time in the military.  She learned he was even an amateur pilot in his spare time.

“I need to take you around sometime.”  Erik said after snapping into a sausage link.

Molly screwed her face up, uh uh.  Those are the planes you always here engulfing in flames and crashing, an engine breaking down and crashing, the pilot was high and crashed it-”

Erik laughs, “Well you ain’t gotta worry about alladat, ma.  I’m good, just gotta put a little trust in me….like I’m tryna put a little trust in you…”

“Tsk, is your dick named Trust?”  Molly inquired.

Erik paused, “Nah, but my tongue never lies.”  He says with a wink.

“Ok, nigga!  You swear!” Molly joshed him but loved every minute of it.  Even though they were in a regular degular spot, she loved it.  It felt like college again and you got the finest Alpha in line to ask you out.

The bell at the front door rings as it opens.  You hear a loud familiar cackle.

“Kellie?  What the hell you doin here, girl?”  Molly asks surprised.

Kellie walks in under the arm of M’Baku with a slight limp.  “Ooh, hey girl. Can we pop a squat with you all a sec?”

Molly nods as Erik greets them.  “Wassup, Bak? You and ol’ girl still hanging?”

M’Baku beams as he holds Kellie’s hand.  “Yes, very much so.”

Molly leans over Kellie, “Whatchu got a limp for, girl?  You fall or sumthin?”

Kellie nods sticking out her lip pitifully, “Mhm, you ever try to come off the dick too fast, before you figure out your hip flexors ain’t quite relaxed yet?  Yeah, I pulled somethin girl, talk about cow tippin!” Kellie cackled, tongue all out. M’Baku was very entertained by his woman’s antics, elbowing an annoyed Erik.

”Moooo, bitch, get out my hay!  Get out my hay bitch, get out my hay!"

Molly chuckled at her friend as the waiter came by for their orders.

“So Erik, what are your intentions for my friend here?  I see you have expensive taste, I don’t want her to feel too spoiled now.”  Kellie says smiling into her water cup.

Erik shakes his head, “Nah, I do this as a test.  You don’t rock with the House, you don’t rock with me.”

“Hell, do the House rock for us?  Wasn’t we supposed to be boycottin them or somethin?”  Kellie asked.

“Yeah, but I mean, the cheap prices are kinda like reparations, so we’ll let it rock for now.”  Erik adds.

Kellie and M’Baku’s food arrive.  M’Baku takes a sausage and holds it up.  Kellie freezes in place.

“Are you hungry?”  M’Baku asks in a deep tone.

“No...but I could eat.”  Kellie asks seductively.

“You know the rule: closed mouths don’t get fed.”  M’Baku licks his lips sinisterly.

Kellie scoffs, “Since when am I keeping my mouth closed.  Gimme that damn meat, Baku!”

M’Baku clicks his tongue, “Is that how we ask?”  

Kellie tucks her chin into her chest, “No...I’m bein bad.”

“And I know you are a good girl, aren’t you?”

Kellie nods.

Molly and Erik are looking at them with horrified expressions.  “Kellie, what the hell-”

“Open up for me.”  M’Baku demands, Kellie obliges.  “Wider.” Kellie follows. “You know this meat is plentiful, make room for it.”  Kellie stretches her mouth to its widest.

“Nigga!  Give her the damn food before I fuckin lose what I paid for all over this damn table!  Nasty asses.” Erik exclaims.

M’Baku finally feeds Kellie who chews on it happily as they giggle in each other’s faces.  M’Baku inhales sharply all of a sudden, “Yes, you are a good girl, always a people pleaser.”

“What can I say?  My man wants what he wants!”

M’Baku bites his lip gripping the table as he growls under his breath looking at Kellie as she licks her lips.  Erik shakes his head, giving Molly the signal as he lays cash out on the table.

“Ok y’all, we gotta go.  Let us through.”

“Oh, hell naw, Molly.”  M’Baku grunts.

“Come on, Bak!  We gotta go!” Erik says pushing him.

“Don’t touch me right now, I’m close.”

“Dafuq you mean??”  Erik’s voice raises an octave.

Kellie taps Molly to say, “Girl, climb the booth.  This ain’t goin nowhere.”

Molly rolls her eyes as she gets up to straddle the back of the booth.  Erik follows behind.

Molly looks back to say goodbye and finds the culprit of their problem:  Kellie was footing M’Baku’s crotch under the table.

“Woooow, my boy a real freak huh?”  Erik laughs out loud as they walk out.

“That’s your boy alright.”  Molly says shaking the image from her head.

Erik beeps his car to unlock, “Let’s get you home, ma.  I know you busy and shit.”

Molly sucks her teeth as she gets in, “I ain’t that busy.  It’s a weekend after all.”

Erik starts the car up, “Lawyers get days off?  You sure you ain’t slackin?”

“Boy!  Ain’t nuthin slack about me!  Whatchu talkin bout! I’m tight son!”  Molly says with a B-boy pose.

Erik shakes his head laughing, “You brazy girl.”

Pulling up to Molly’s spot, Erik turns off the engine.  “Why you turning the car off?”

Erik has his car keys in hand, getting out, “I gotta walk you to your door.”

Molly looks after him suspiciously before getting out.

As they walk to her door, Molly says, “Ok, this is me right here.”

Erik puts his hands in his pockets biting his lip, “Ok, no doubt.”

Molly stands there looking around nervously.  “Isn’t this it? You go back to your car.”

“Pssh, come on, I know you been eyein my mouth since you met me, so I’m just giving you the option.”  Erik says all cocky.

“Nigga, what have you done for me to warrant a kiss?”  Molly asks defiantly.

“We just got back from Waffle!  Plus I got you the fresh squeezed orange juice!”

“Please, buying me a drink ain’t appeasing, believe me!  And they lied to you, shit was Sunny D.”

Erik cursed under his breath, “Ok, well, what about, I had a damn good time with you and it would be dope of you felt the same way.”

Molly thought on it.  She did have a real good time today with him and the night was still young.

She sighed heavily getting her keys out, “You can come in, but for a quick minute!  Just to wind down, but you out after that!”

Erik smiled big, golds glimmering, “That’s all I need, ma.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it won't be now, so....stay tuned!

Molly grips the edge of the counter her sink rests in as she takes a deep breath.  She tries to concentrate on the patterns in her bathroom walls as Erik does his work between her legs.

“How you feelin?”  He asks, looking up at her with a slight smirk.

Molly bites her lip, thinking about how she couldn’t believe she happening.  “It’s good, so far.”

Erik nods.  “Bet. Lift that other leg up a bit.  I ain’t tryna miss nothin, you know?”

He taps her inner thigh with the back of his hand until she got the message, spreading herself further.

“You ever do this before?”  Molly asked nervously.

Erik bobs his head here and there.  “Ehhh, only one time I remember a female being really down for it, but everyone else is like, offended and shit.”

Molly exhales in disbelief, “Aww, for real?  Tsk, this saves me some wrist strain. It’s nice to be offered, cuz I definitely wasn’t askin, who would?  Just don’t do too much, being an Edward Scissorhands and shit.”

Erik flexed his dimples as he licked his lips in concentration of her center.  He had already put in most of the work already, he just wanted to get to her outer lips a little.

Taking the razor in one hand, he places one finger against her outer labia for a flatter surface area, dragging the blade along her skin with the grain.  The scratchy sound of the razor taking down the stubble is the soundtrack to the room as Molly holds her breath awaiting him to finish. She wanted to stroke his locs, but figured that would mess up his flow.  He wipes the razor off, repeating the process until she was clean. 

Erik nods, surveying his work with pride.  “There’s more than one way to skin a cat, but I think this is my favorite.”

Molly looks down for herself, feeling her freshly shaved exterior.  “Yeahhh, look at that? You ever thought about doing this professionally?”

Erik stands in front of Molly, doing his shrug with a silly face.  “I don’t think I have. But when I look into it, you can write my recommendation, in detail.”

Their shared laughter slowly faded into blank expressions as Molly felt herself heat with anxiety.  She studied Erik’s eyes dilating, plush lips just inches from hers, she wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.

Erik licks his lips. “You wanna do somethin else, now?” his voice saturated with testosterone fueled bass.

Molly stares at him, eyes wide, swallowing to keep her voice steady.  “Uh, I think you wanted to watch somethin on the TV….right?”

Erik looks down Molly’s body before returning to her face.  “If that’s it, you may wanna bring that leg down again.”

Molly curses under her breath as she pulls her dress back down, crossing her ankles.  

Erik chuckles, “You actin shy NOW is too damn funny.  That’s cool though, I’m bout to head out.”

Molly looks after him heading out her bathroom door.  “Wha-what about a nightcap? My Netflix list is really thick, if you still wanna chill!”  She gets up to go after him.

Erik picks his jacket off her couch walking for her front door.  “Nah, I ain’t really been into what’s available anyway.” 

As Erik turns back to her once more, Molly rubs her arm, wondering how to leave their conversation.  “Um, well, thanks for the shape up?”

Erik flashed his golds, lookin at the floor, “Yeah, thanks for trusting me with a razor after a drink.”

Molly stands there until she squints at him suspiciously.  “And that’s really gonna be it? My pussy was on full display, and you ain’t tryin shit?”

Erik cocks his head to the side. “You tryna see my dick to call it even?”

Molly wheezes with embarrassment.  “Whaaaaa? Who said that? Don’t try me, ol boy!”

Erik steps to Molly, lookin straight down in her face, “You don’t act like you ready to try a damn thing, witcha shy actin ass,”  Erik says, practically growling.

Molly, gulps again.  Soon as Erik closes in on her, she is a puddle.  “I just don’t know you for real, or what to expect, you know?  It’s-”

Erik shakes his head, “See, you already thinkin too much bout it.  I’m here, you here. I’m cool, you fine as hell...and I know you think the same.”

Molly kisses her teeth, “Nigga, don’t flatter yourself.”

ERik raises an eyebrow, “I could see it for myself.  The towel was necessary back there-”

Molly pops him in his arm, hurting herself more than him.  “Whatever, boy! Go on then, I’m good.”

“You good?”

Molly nods.

Erik leans his head down hovering over her mouth.  They look in each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before Molly closes the gap.  Slowly they sucked on each other’s lips, like ripened fruit. Molly caught herself leaning into a little further than she consciously meant to, before Erik pulls back.

“Maybe you ain’t so shy.  We’ll see though. Call me when you need another appointment, Moll.”

Molly closes the door after him, leaning on the doorframe, completely hot and bothered.  

\----

“And that’s all that happened?”  Issa asks her incredulously over a stack of chicken and waffles.

Molly shrugs, pickin at her food, “Girl, that was it.  My snatch was all there for him to do what he wanted, but all he did was help a sistah out.”

“Well I wish a nigga would offer me some salon care if I needed to clear some brush.  That oughta be a requirement.”

Molly laughs, “Could you imagine niggas going to a trade school to learn that because that’s what needs to be done to get pussy?”

“Shit, they do that for cars, clothes, and shit.  Get some skills that are useful for once, save a bitch a dollar.”

“Right?  So….. I don’t know.  He told me to call him if I need a touch up.”  Molly says.

Issa looks at Molly suspiciously, “Now, did he really say that, cuz he startin to sound kinda….” her voice trails off as she wiggles her hand side to side.

Molly screws her face up, “No, dang!  It’s a euphemism, no doubt. But, I don’t know….”

Issa shrugs, “I know you not gettin cold feet after he has literally played with ya pussy already.  Somethin backwards about that.”

Molly waves her hands, “I know!! It just seemed too intimate to do that and NOT have sex.  I ain’t ready to be wifin niggas up or nuthin.”

“Girl, I’m sure he playin you as hard as you playin him, so don’t think too much.  Just call him up cuz I know you hate clingy dudes, so make your plans.”

Molly pulls out her phone side eyeing Issa.  “Pssh, whatever, miss know-it-all. Swear you know somebody life.”  Molly grumbles under her breath. As she texts Erik, she asks Issa, “What about T’Challa though?  When’s your movie date?”

“Umm, supposed to be tomorrow.  And it’s not a date, it’s just...an outing between colleagues to blow off steam.”

Molly scoffs putting down her phone.  “Is that what we callin it these days?  Is that why you asked me about the vaginal rejuvenation buy one get one free promo on Groupon?”

Issa rolls her eyes.  “Female hygiene/reproductive health is important.”

“Bullshit, you gettin ya walls waxed for a slip and slide.”  Molly quips.

“Ok!  I don’t even know what he is down for.  He from the motherland and everything, he might be saving himself.”

Molly pauses, pressing her fist to her mouth.  “It is the biggest misconception that these foreign fools out here all high and mighty, chaste.  Sure there’s some, but TRUST men are men, across all borders. Food and women: serve it up, they eatin.”

Issa talks out the side of her mouth.  “Everyone ‘cept you apparently….”

“Aight you can pay your own meal if you wanna talk.”

“Nooo!  I love you!  You’re so great!  Pussy is bomb, sure he gon nom!”  Issa sings beggingly.

\---

The evening of the associate outing with T’Challa was less than an hour away, and Issa took her place at the mirror.  Looking at her fiercest rival, herself, she catches a rhythm in her head and start bobbing, feelin herself.

 

_ Yo, I been peeped that you really feelin me. _

_ So the next step oughta come quite  naturally. _

_ You can make ya move, but remember I’m the driver. _

_ Don’t want a minute man, don’t even think of gettin tired. _

_ Movie popcorn too high priced, it’s really wack _

_ So how about you try making this nani ya snack? _

_ New name alert, you can her goldfish _

_ Make this pussy smile back, dip in my well and make a wish-- _

 

Issa sighs heavily, “Why you so damn horny?”  she touches up her eyebrows as her phone goes off.  T’Challa texts her saying he is on the way to the theatre.  Issa confirms, saying she is too. She spends another fifteen minutes touching up her face and taking pictures for the ‘gram before heading out in her car.  

Issa bops to her Frank Ocean, getting good vibes and feeling completely full and ready for this night.  It was really starting to feel like a stress reliever.

Suddenly a bump hits her tire.  Issa stills herself as her car rolls violently and rickety down the street.  The rhythmic plop of her tire with every rotation signaled she just made herself a flat tire.

“Shit, shit, nooo!”  Issa curses out loud as she pulled over to the first lear space she could find on the side of the road.  Getting out she begrudgingly surveyed the damage: completely flat.

“Fuck!  Why me!”  Issa yelled to the sky as she clopped over to lean on her car in frustration.  Alone in a cute outfit with brokedown transportation at night wasn’t the best situation for her to be in so she pulls her phone out to call T’Challa and cancel first.

He picks up on the first ring.  “Hello, Ms. Issa. Are you close?”

Issa picks at the hem of her shorts.  “No, I gotta give you a raincheck, I’m sorry.”

T’Challa sighs disappointed.  “Ahh, did you have other plans then?”

Issa double checks her surroundings.  “I wish I did right now, but no I’m not trying to skip out, my car just gave up on me.”

“Oh, do you need a ride?”  T’Challa asks with a little more perkiness.

Issa pauses.  “Uh, I guess, if you don’t mind?  I don’t want to put you out since you’re already there.”

“Oh no!  It is ok.  Please, just let me know where you are.”  T’Challa says. 

She can hear his keys jingling as she tells him her address, going back in her car to wait. 

T’Challa’s car pulls up behind hers.  He gets out leaning on her driver’s side.  “That’s a nasty flat.”

Issa sighs, “I needed new tires anyway.  I was waiting for a bonus at work, but why not now, right?”

T’Challa looks at her empathetically, stroking his chin.  “Life has a funny way of doing things like that.”

Issa nods, looking at the time on her phone, groaning with disappointment.  “The movie already started. We won’t get another showing for another two hours.  I knew I should’ve let you go on home instead of getting me, now that we can’t make the show.”

T’Challa wears a long face.  “I was really looking forward to that show about….the dog?”

Issa chuckles, “Yeeaah, that meets the robot and they save Wall Street?”

T’Challa smiles, the apples of his cheeks invading his facial structure.  “Ahh, an Oscar worthy film, indeed. Shame to miss…..well at least let me take you home then.”  T’Challa opens her car door as he guides her to his.

“Thank you again, I really appreciate it.”  The ride to her house was quiet. Issa wasn’t sure what to say since the night was presumably over, but it could also not be over.  She was a grown woman, without a curfew or a parent at home, who could tell her what not to do. But she certainly didn’t feel comfortable enough to have him burn his gas to turn around and go somewhere else now.  Issa sneaks a look over a T’Challa concentrated on the road. His arm outstretched, toned and shapely with not so humble muscles. His long, knuckly hands grip the wheel, subtly massaging the rim. Issa checks her phone to pass the time, coming up with a game plan as he pulls up to her spot.

He drops his hands to his lap, looking over at Issa.  “Well here we are, Ms. Issa. If you want to go get your car in the morning, let me know.  I don’t mind at all helping out. Do you have a spare?”

Issa shakes her head, “No...responsibility isn’t my strongest characteristic.”

T’Challa smirks, “I don’t see you that way at all.  You have many talents as I have seen, and you are a great help to me and the team.”

Issa cheeses, “Well, if you say so, I’ll take it!”

T’Challa leans his head on the headrest.  “It’s true, you are a smart woman. That’s how I know we can be a success.  It’s not lost on me the cultural differences between me and the community here, but with you as a liason, I can make sure no one is offended or lost in my accent.”

Issa chuckles, “It’s all good.  That lady and her kids were really just looking for a fight.  People aren’t always at their best when accepting help so expect some struggle, but I hear you, no problem at all to bridge that gap.  As for the accent, keep that. It’s a great ice breaker.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah.  People perk up to it automatically to listen closer, so if you have meaningful shit to say, it’ll land quicker.  Plus it’s sexy as…..” Issa’s voice fades as she catches herself saying too much.

T’Challa tucks his lips and nods, looking ahead as they sit for a while in silence.  Issa cursed herself for getting too forward but also, it had to be said; or at least she convinced herself of that.  How else could she try to lay claim to him without a little flirting? Issa wasn’t ready to call it a night, so she worked up some inner hood nerve.

“So, you wanna come up or nah?!”  Issa asked with a little too much bass in her voice.

T’Challa looked at her half like she was crazy but slowly smiled.  “You would like some company?”

Issa clears her throat nodding, “I mean, sure.  I’m reclaiming my time! Just cuz we can’t see a new movie doesn’t mean we can’t hang out.  If you want to, you got the green light….” Issa’s voice trails off as she studies T’Challa’s reaction.

He takes his keys out of the ignition.  “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Issa and T’Challa make their way up to her place, going in she turns on the light.  “Sorry for the mess. I stay unprepared for company.”

T’Challa stands surveying the surroundings.  “Oh, it’s alright. I’m just content to be invited.”

Issa picks some clothes off of the couch and cups from the table.  “Please, sit. Do you drink?”

T’Challa sits, picking up a pillow, studying its design.  “Occasionally; I wouldn’t mind a glass. Who is this?”

Issa pulls out a bottle looking back at him staring at the pillow.  “Oh that’s Frank Ocean. Have you heard him?”

T’Challa shakes his head.  “No, but you must think highly of him.”

Issa screws her face up as she pours some cheap moscato.  “I mean, he cool. I just really liked the pillow.”

T’Challa reads her reaction.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s cute.”

Issa nods and whispers a cheer to herself at being called cute as she walks the glasses over to him.  “Yeah, I’m a big music head. Nicki Minaj is around here somewhere but she may be on time out anyway. Gettin all loud and outta pocket.”  

T’Challa laughs into his glass as he sips.  “I see. Well, it’s nice to see someone laying down the law in their home.”

Issa gulps her drink as his vice dropped to a sexy octave.  “Mhm! That’s me! All business round here.”

T’Challa leans forward putting his drink down.  “Well we aren’t on the clock now, thank goodness.  This week was very crazy.”

“The craziest!  But that should be a sign that it’s on the way for the better now.”

T’Challa turns to Issa, looking at her a little too long.  “Wise words from an attractive woman.”

Issa was internally screaming at this blunt response, but laughs it off to keep the mood light.  “Well the lighting in here is deceptive sometime, and I had a pimple this morning, so...” 

“No joke, don’t sell yourself short.”  T’Challa says as he leans towards Issa, who was not ready, but became completely ready to try him on.  They embrace slowly. His lips plush against hers, his hands remain at a gentlemanly section of her leg as her heart beats out of her chest.  The associate outing just got a little personal.


	5. Chapter 5

“M’Baku, aight, chill now!  You know I don’t play that shit!”  Kelli whines.

Laying on the couch, she and M’Baku are cuddled up, her feet on his lap as he gives them a good rub down.

“Oh please, entle, I can tell by the reactions of your body that it does not offend you in the slightest.”   M’Baku purrs as he brings her foot to his lips, giving her big toe a kiss.

Kelli kisses her teeth.  “Act like you know. I just don’t wanna kiss my own toe jam cuz you can’t control yourself.”

“‘Control myself’, like you aren’t all over me…”  M’Baku makes a kissy face to Kelli, climbing over her to plant one on her.

“Agh, agh!  M’Baku, my foot will go down ya throat, if you don’t quit playing.”  M’Baku’s lips settle into the crook of her neck, making her laugh goofily as he blows on it.  

His hands travel to her voluptuously plentiful hips, his favorite feature of hers, gripping them at their meatiest area. 

“I’ll bring your inhibitions down, Kelli.  You tell me what you like without even saying it.”  M’Baku’s baritone calls for her attention, as he works the button and fly of her jeans.

“Ok, now, you better remember the safe word.”  Kelli reminds him.

“As long as you promise that if I am not hurting you, you use it sparingly.  Just because you’re cumming too hard is not a good excuse.”

Kelli bucks her eyes at M’Baku, “So you like golden showers then, nigga?  Cuz you are now asking me to do that then, piss all the fuck over you.”

M’Baku rips her jeans down, making her bounce up from the couch.  “Woo! Damn you strong. It’s like Universoul Circus up in here with your tricks.”

M’Baku puts his gap on full display, loving her humor.  “Talk to me naughtily, Kelli. Tell me what you want to do.”

Kelli gets up from couch.  “Aw, you down? Fine, sit back for a second.”

M’Baku obliges, keeping his legs wide to give himself some air.  Kelli reaches for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly over his head. 

“Look at your thick ass, just sitting there making the couch look all small and shit.   This ain’t Barbie’s Dreamhouse, boy.”

M’Baku shakes his head, rubbing on his chest.  “That it is not.”

Kelli nods, starting to feel herself a little bit as she takes her shirt off too.

“Ahhh, you are all woman, darling.  Let me touch you just once-”

“Uh!  Sit back.  It ain’t time yet!”  Kelli reprimands as she swats M’Baku’s hand away like a fly.  He sits back rubbing his wounded hand looking pitiful before your phone began to ring.

“Hang on, baby.  You just keep thinking bout all this woman while I take this.”  Kelli picks up the phone. “That dick better be come out like a damn jack in the box when I’m off this phone.  Heh, so you can jack in THIS box, nahmsayin!? Woo, hey girl, what’s up?”

Tiffany holds the phone away from her face, disgusted by what she just heard.  “Yeah, hey Kelli. Am I interrupting something?”

Kelli kicks her foot up laying it on M’Baku’s chest.  He looks at with a raised brow. “Oh no, I was just getting the mail.  What’s up?”

“...ok.  Well, I think we need some kind of girls night together.  It’s been a minute hasn’t it? We’re all so busy with work and whatever the hell else.”  Tiffany says all preppy.

M’Baku has a hold on her ankle, slowly working circles on her heel, up to the ball of her foot.

“Uh, that sounds like a good ass idea.  I need a break from ALL these niggas anyway, just fucking around with me all the damn time.”

M’Baku gives her a look that told her she done messed up now, looking up at her as he opens his mouth and brings it down to her toes.

“Great!  So what time-”  

Kelli’s face contorts as his lips calmed the pressure in her foot.  She feels his tongue dancing across the pad of her foot. The release in tension was hard for her to deny as Kelli’s one standing leg grows weak.

“You muthafuckin bastard ass, nasty ass, big mouth fish lip lookin chocolate santa ass-”

“Kelli!  Is someone attacking you, what’s with the language?”  Tiffany says gasping at your indiscretions. 

M’Baku yanks her foot his way, sending her flying to his lap.  “Keep going, doll. Tell me how you feel.”

“Oh, Kelli, you gotta tell me when you’re with the company of men.  I know too much of your kinks already to hear what sex sounds like with you too!”  Tiffany says disgusted.

“My bad girl.  Let me get this nut real quick and I’ll call you back next week.”

“Next week?!  But what about the girl’s-”

“THAT’S MY REFRACTORY PERIOD!  Google it!” Kelli yells as she throws her phone away.

M’Baku grips her ass, rolling herself across his hips.  Kelli laughs with glee as she reaches down to unleash his beast.  “You know what, I’m cranky and I’m hungry.”

M’Baku leans back, letting Kelli do her work in freeing him.  “Oh? What are you hungry for, my sweet?”

Kelli has him unbuckled and unzipped, going for the waistband of his underwear.  “I think I need to grab me a Snickers, that always gets me back to me.” She pulls his bottoms down with a flourish as M’Baku’s ‘Snicker’ flips up against his stomach and back again, veiny with the urge for attention and erect in all it’s pristine glory.

“DAMN!  King size at that!  I ain’t sharing this shit neither!”  Kelli proclaims as she fixes herself over his tip.  “And don’t think I ain’t forgot that foot fetish shit you pulled while I was on the phone you gonna pay for that.”

As Kelli sheaths his member, M’Baku bellows with pleasure, biting his lip in concentration.  “Ohhhh, yes. How can I pay for my behavior?” 

Kelli gets to bouncing on him, whooping and cheering for the goodness within her.  “Oh! Yes! Woo! Imma make this dick mine, you hear me?!”

M’Baku grips her behind for moral support.  “Uh huh, how so?”

Kelli rocks her head back in unfettered passion.  “Wooo! Imma keep bouncing on these nuts until it’s peanut butter, you feel me?!”

M’Baku chuckles at the euphemism.  “I hear you, darling! Keep going, I’m nearly there.”

Kelli slaps his face.  “Don’t give the fuck up on me dammit!  If I ain’t singing like a canary by the end of this, I’m cuttin you up, putting you in the oven at 450, and serving your dick on a plate since you can’t use it right!”

M’Baku looks at Kelli with an uncertainty.  “Sexual chocolate…?” 

Kelli stops bouncing on him a moment, looking at him innocently as the safe word has been spoken.  “Too dirty?”

M’Baku nods, working his hips against her to switch the rhythm up in her walls.  Kelli notices right off, plugging M’Baku’s face between her busty titties with excitement.  “Whoa! Uh huh, you tryna make me smack the shit outta you again, keep boxing my cervix muthafucka!”

Kelli pulls his face from her chest as he gasps for air.  “I think I was going towards the light for a moment.” M’Baku said catching his breath.

Kelli bounces on.  “I got that effect on people, you’ll be aight!  You want this peaches and cream?”

“Your desserts is my favorite, you know that.”  M’Baku moans, working up a sweat as he edges closer to oblivion.

“Then watch me DJ on my clit real quick while you beat it up.”  Kelli gives herself some attention as M’Baku runs in and out of her faster, harder to make her paint his dick white.

M’Baku looks as though he is about to pass out as he gasps.  “Can I cum on your breasts, darling?”

Kelli is in another realm consciousness as she screams to the heavens, “YES! YES!  Thank God almighty!”

M’Baku urges her to get up as he pulls out, jacking himself to bust in no time all over her breasts.  An impressive stream of cum coated her as he groaned with delight. M’Baku kneels down to Kelli, kissing her on the forehead before collapsing on the couch, exhausted.  Kelli gets a tissue to wipe herself down. “Just so you know, that’s practically a proposal or commitment where I come from, dropping your kids off on me like that.”

M’Baku chuckles stretching out relaxed.  “That’s fine. But to remind you, me nor anyone I know give livestock for love anymore.”

Kelli puts a robe as she fixes herself some water.  “But what if I just want a little piglet? They so damn cute, and I can have bacon for a whole winter when I’m over it.”   

M’Baku shrugs before nodding off as Kelli steps out on her patio, enjoying the world in a whole new light.  

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SAVENYA BAGANICHI ALA!!”  Kelli sings at the top of her lungs the misquoted opening lines to Lion King.

A homeless man walks by as she does, peering up at her in confusion.  “KELLI! You got some dick agan, girl?” He asks gruffly.

Kelli, does a pretend hair flip.  “You know it, Oscar! Have a blessed day!”

\---

Issa spends some time at We Got Y’all to draw up a report about the collaboration with T’Challa and the other Wakandans in their combined effort to reach the disenfranchised youth in the community.  As Issa types, Frieda comes by smiling so bright, Colgate is shaking.

“Hey girl!  How’s things going with the King and his royal subjects?”  Frieda plops down by Issa’s desk, all ears.

Issa churns in her seat, not wanting to let loose any specific details.  “Uh, yeah, things are going great. I’m just now typing up the report to give to Joanne.”

“Oh, right.  Of course. Thanks for doing that by the way.  I totally forgot to work it into my reminders schedule.  I was in line for Hall and Oates tickets for me and my mom to go to and it took all day, the line was so long, you know?”  Frieda says, the stress of her situation etched across her face.

Issa smiles tightly trying to look extra concentrated on her computer.  “Uh huh. That’s crazy.”

Frieda continues.  “Oh yeah, but I know it’s going to be worth it.  They have so many great hits.”

Issa nods distractedly.  “Uh huh.”

Frieda jumps in her seat a little as a thought some to mind.  “Oh! Can you let me know when you are free for a meeting with T’Challa and the other guys?  Joanne wanted to run by some thoughts on some culture-centered activities for the kids to get into and learn some stuff.  African history, dancing, clothes, things like that.”

Issa chuckles to herself.  “Sounds like she is trying to make a child sweatshop for here own cultural appropriation needs.  Not all the kids we help are Black, and most damn sure don’t know about Africa.”

Frieda shrugs.  “Joanne thinks it’d be important to learn about their roots and form traditions passed down from the Wakandans.”

Issa squints at Frieda.  “Does she know that Black s also a culture that is strong and passed down from generations for decades?”  

Frieda nods, catching herself in problematic thinking.  “Of course, right. That is so true. I see that. You know Joanna, she is very...spirited?  For race relations?”

Issa gets back to typing.  “If that’s what you call it.”

Frieda parts from Issa, leaving her to work in peace.   Issa’s phone goes off, a message from Kelli.

_ Aye, you got some candles you not using? _

Issa furrows her brow, confused. __ **_Yeah, why?_ **

_ Shit is expensive and I’m not trying to be in the hole for a bet.  I lost to M’Baku in a game of cards, so I gotta let him do some 90s R&B shit with the wax on my back. _

Issa blinks her eyes at the details of Kelli’s text.  __ **_Ok, TMI but go right ahead!  Let me know when you need them._ **

_ Ok, and Tiffany wants to do a girl’s night, so holler in the group text what dates work for you.  Tell Molly too. _

Issa begins to construct a text for Molly to be in the know, until she is interrupted.

“Ms. Dee, I thought the rule of no phones during business was quite clear.”  

Issa looks up to see T’Challa, beaming heavenly at her as he leans on her cubicle.  Issa can’t sit still in her seat because of him being there to shine his attention on her.  

“Hey, now you can take your stuffy rules back to the outreach center.  But here, I make them and phones are not on the lists of banned items.”

T’Challa tweaks his mouth in thought.  “Sure, let one thing slide, and we are all going to hell in a handbasket, eh?”

“Yeah, and tell em who sent you!”  Issa says in a gangsta voice, bucking at T’Challa, who clutches his pearls.  “Well, this isn’t the woman I spent time with last night.”

Issa cheeses hard.  “I mean, I got many personalities, you know?  Not like, a disorder though, that’s not cute. It’s actually a highly undiagnosed problem in our country-”

Joanne walks by Issa as usual but makes a pit stop as she sees T’Challa.  

“Oh, your highness, King T’Challa Udaku.  Ujani?” Joanne shakes his hand fervently.

T’Challa is taken aback as his arm is jerked up and down..  “I am well, thank you for asking.”

Joanne adds a bow for good measure.  “I hope Issa has been showing you the best we have to offer since being coming to the States, yes?”

T’Challa gives Issa a playful look.  “She has. It has been an honor to work with her thus far,  I know we have only scratched the surface.”

“That is what I figured.  I was telling her and the others that we need a more in depth part of the program that centers on the diaspora.  I know Wakanda was never conquered or influenced by Eurocentric ideologies, so I hope I can lend some of my expertise in the content that may suit the community best.”  

If T’Challa never knew European colonization, he was witnessing it now through Joanna as she hijacked the conversation with her convoluted ideas.

As Joanna yammered on, Nakia came in.  “T’Challa, I have been looking for you.  There is a delivery at the center that needs to be unloaded.  They won’t stick around forever.”

T’Challa nods to her thankfully.  “Of course, thank you Nakia. Joanne, we will continue at another time.  Issa…” He winks at her, with a knowing nod as he turns to go. Issa’s looked at him leave with longing in her heart.  Hopefully one day they can be out about their relationship, whatever it would be, but for now the sneaking was honestly fun.  

Joanne bows to Nakia, calling her her ‘sister’ as she heads back to the office.  Nakia smiles at    
Issa.  “How is things with T’Challa at the center?  He isn’t working you too hard I hope.”

“No!  Not at all, he has been a great addition to our team.”

Nakia smiles radiantly, the whiteness of her teeth amplified by the glow of her deep tones against her emerald apparel.  “I am only sorry I haven’t been of more help lately. I haven’t been around much since we first met.”

Issa waves her off.  “Please, we all have things to do.  You are part of the royal family, so I’m sure you have duties with that.”

Nakia leans in, bringing her voice down.  “I am not royal myself, but I am close to the family, working with them, for them.  We have a history of sorts.”

Issa nods blankly.  “Ok, I have no understanding of any of that unfortunately.  I gotta ask T’Challa more about his King shit, and stuff.”

“‘King shit’?  That’s ok, you can ask me about it, we have spent our lives together honestly.”

Issa freezes, trying not to jump to conclusions.  “Oh, you grew up together?”

Nakia nods smiling.  “Yes, I have seen him grow from a boy into a man, and let me tell you, the transformation is exceptional.  And even though we broke up a few weeks ago, I am sure some woman would be hard pressed to try going after him, which would be in her best interest to throw in the towel.”

Issa remains silent, blinking offbeat as she digests Nakia’s words.

“But I digress, I am so glad you and T’Challa are working well together.  Please keep me in the know of what you guys are doing, so that the business at hand can remain the priority.  Stay well.”

Nakia sashays out the door as Issa is left dumbstruck.  How could she be seeing a guy with a high sodium filled ex that could kill you in ways you can’t imagine.  Issa kicked under her desk in frustration. Why couldn’t she get any no problem peen in her life?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Fictober took me out on Tumblr, so I needed a little bit of time, but little by little I am drafting my stories again!

Molly sits in her office typing up a deposition for a case she is working on.  She sits back rubbing her eyes out of exhaustion from all of the meetings and paperwork she has had to thumb through this week, her vacation could not come soon enough.  Molly reaches for her phone to check her messages for the umpteenth time. Erik hadn’t hit her back since she followed Issa’s basic advice of texting him first to make plans.  Molly knew Issa had no clue what she was talking about. The only message she got was from Issa asking about some girls night get-together with the crew, date tbd. That was definitely a big mood for Molly at the moment:  bougie wine and apps for half price happy hours.

When Molly headed home that evening, she stopped by the doggy babysitter to pick up Flavor Flav.

“Hey, man!  You have a good time with your homies and girlfriends today?”  Molly smiles, petting him lovingly.

The doggysitter looks at her wearily.  “Mr. Flav is definitely a casanova to say the least.”

Molly shrugs.  “Thankfully he is neutered cuz bitches be crazy, right?”  Molly cackles to herself as the doggysitter walks away stone faced.

Molly rolls her eyes as she walks out, talking to Flavor Flav.  “Snooty ass. Your little self lucky I get a discount here, or you’d be in the hood where the real ones at.”

As Molly walks towards her car, a person catches her peripheral across the street.  She does a double take before recognizing the gentleman. Erik in the plain daylight with a little Boxer puppy dog in his arm walking up the street, looking too good in his classic distressed jean jacket and shades.   Molly ducks on one side of her car to avoid being spotted. She curses under her breath as she looks through windows to track his path. Erik looks behind him for traffic before starting to cross the street, causing Molly to unlock her doors and fly in the backseat of her car to out Flavor Flav in his carrier.   Instead of going around the car to get into the passenger door, she tries climbing over the front seats to make for a smooth getaway. Unfortunately, her elbow landed on the horn, causing a loud honk.

“Shit!”  Molly says with her eyes closed before peeking to see Erik peering at her in her car.

“Aye, Molly!”  Erik says, flipping his shades off, grinning like they were old friends seeing each other for the first time.

Molly straightens herself up in her seat and lets the window down.  “Hey, wassup?” she asks.

Erik leans in with his puppy.  “Nothing much right now. I didn’t know you had a dog.”  

Molly nods, bucking her eyes.  “Yup. He’s pretty quiet, so I can see how you may have ignored him….”  Molly lets her statement linger, hoping the underlying message is louder.

Erik peers at Molly biting his lips to fight back a smile.  “I see. Look, I got your text but I didn’t hit you back cuz I didn’t want to come off too...thirsty.  I mean, we had fun at the diner spot and your apartment, but I couldn’t gage your signals either.”

Molly thinks back on the vodka tonics she drank with the blunt she had via Erik’s stash and it may have messed with her judgment a little.  “No, it was fun...for me. I didn’t want it to end but you pulled some psychology shit on me that had me second guessing.”

Erik’s puppy fights his hands to get to Molly, but Erik holds it close.  “Uh huh. And I mean that shit. I don’t wanna fuck you up with a good time cuz you timid acting all of a sudden.”

“That’s why I texted you soooo…I’m making an appointment...”  Molly says.

Erik looks at Molly a moment too long before looking away smiling.  “Aight. That’s what I wanna hear. For future reference ‘hey big head’ isn’t something I respond to so...”

Molly clutches her pearls looking fake hurt.  “J’accuse me of these things? What is the meaning of this?”

Erik reaches for his pocket.  “I can give you physical evidence if that’s necessary.  Read receipt and all.”

Molly puts her hands up to block his phone.  “Nah, nah, nah. It ain’t gotta be like that.  You good on any MLK boulevard out here.”

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought.  So, where to Moll?” Erik puts his puppy down on the seat as it still bucks to fly towards Molly.

Molly shrugs, petting the dog a little as it licks her hand.  “I don’t know, you puttin me on the spot. What’s his name by the way?”

“HER name is Missy, and she my main bitch, just so you know.  And there you go pussy-footin around. You let me pick, it might be Waffle House with Kelli and Baku again if you playin.”

“No!  Hell no, anything but that!  Kelli is a damn mess, and with him they are walking porn flick waiting to happen.

“Oh, you know what, if you ain’t got no ideas, I actually just thought of something you might like.”  Erik says, picking Missy up.

Molly perks up in curiosity.  “Whatchu thinkin?”

Erik wags a finger.  “That ain’t the deal!  You wanna know where you goin, you pick.  Otherwise, I’ll tell you when we pullin up.”

Molly rolls her eyes.  “Now, you know you can’t pull that shit today.  I still don’t know you from shit else, so you gotta at least give me some hints.”

Erik thinks about it.  “I mean I promise I won’t kill you?  But if that ain’t enough, I’ll give you three guesses.  Use em wisely.”

Molly plays with her keys in thought.  “Is it a place of business?”

Erik half nods.  “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“Ok, is it a crowded place?”

Erik bites his lip, shaking his head.

“Oh my God, Erik, if you playing me with some innuendo shit-”

Now Erik was clutching his pearls, laughing.  “Come on! I don’t always joke about sex with you!  Chill! Now was that a question, cuz you got one left.”

“No, uh uh!  Ummm, should I eat before?  Oh, is it like casual or formal?”

Erik looks at her disapprovingly.  “Moll, that was like three questions, you better pick one with your indecisive ass.”

“Fine!  Should I eat before?”  Molly asks.

Erik chuckles.   “Hungry ass...you could, but not heavy I’d say, just in case.”

Molly squints at him before putting her keys in the ignition.  “Ok, Erik. When you tryna do this?”

Erik backs up off the car.  “We doin this at 8pm tomorrow night.  Don’t need your heels either, dress comfy.”

“Ha!  You answered one of my other questions, bloop!  I’m working on this project for work though, so no overnight shit unfortunately.”

Erik and Missy start down the sidewalk.  “We’ll see. You might enjoy it that much.”

\--

Next day Molly gets dressed for another night with Erik.  She took a half day from work just because she could, and to get her entire body reupholstered for the evening.  As she put her face and wig together, Molly talks to Issa on speaker.

“Awww, so you and Flavor Flav and his dog could go on playdates!”  Issa squeals excitedly.

Molly clicks at Issa.  “You know Flavor Flav is like middle aged right?  He don’t wanna be associated with no high energy child.”

“Oh! Speaking of playdates, you down for the girls night right?”

Molly sets her face.  “Yes, it’s been a minute since we all been together for a tea time, and we all got little situations and shit.”  Molly cackles as she whips her wig on.

“We still whores in Tiffany’s eyes, just to keep up humble.  But I’m not ready to call T’Challa a situation. We just made out and watched some shows until we started yawning.  Plus now his ex is dropping hints and I don’t want that smoke.”

Molly’s eyes widen.  “Oh shit, is she threatening you or something?”

“I mean, a little bit.  She said it in riddles, but it as pretty clear she want T’Challa to stay single.”  Issa mumbles.

Molly looks herself over in the mirror.  Some cute pastel pink cuffed short shorts, a breezy blouse with a nice mid-plunge back and a long necklace with a simple circle/triangle charm.  “Listen, I know they puttin money into We Got Y’all, but there is no reason for her to dig into your personal life. She don’t even know you like that.”

Issa snaps her fingers.  “Yo, that’s right! She don’t know me!  I should invite her to our girls night!”

Molly looks back at her phone in shock.  “Excuse me?”

“It would be perfect!  I haven’t gotten to know her yet, this way I could show her the real me and maybe even some more details on T’Challa.”

“You lookin to have a Real Housewives reunion is what you wanna do.  I don’t want alcohol soaked bundles bitch, quit playin.” Molly says picking her phone up to make sure Issa heard it.

Issa shushes Molly.  “No! We are co-workers, ain’t none of that goin down, we’ll be braiding each other hair by the end.  You just worry about where dude is taking you out. I didn’t take you for the adventurous type.”

“Pssh, I’m not, trust me.  But that’s what I’m tryna do, live a little.  I keep my head in the books too much, I ain’t let loose in a minute.  He just better act right.”

“Watch him pull you up to McDonalds for the dollar menu, haha!”  Issa cackles.

“Tsk, bada ba ba BYE BITCH!”  Molly hangs up on Issa with love in her heart for her friend.  She was thinking the same thing, but she held faith this will at least be a good dick night if anything.

A few moments later, Erik texts her that he has arrived at her place.  Molly tries to hold back her approval of his wheels as she gets in. “Hey, you’re on time.  I didn’t know if you were gonna test me again like ‘do you really want me to come over?’ type shit or not.”

Erik scratches behind his neck flexing.  “Hell nah, I got reservations girl!”

Pulling off, Molly looks over at Erik goofily.  “Ahh, reservations huh? Good, I’m hungry as hell!”

Erik looks Molly down.  “Shit, where the hell it all go.  You always lookin for your next meal.”

Molly puts up a finger.  “I will suppress that shade you just thrown so we are clear!  My metabolism will not be shamed tonight, kind sir. Continue your route, this will be considered in your review.”

“Oh, so now I’m Driving Miss Daisy?”  Erik smiles, light catching his gold fronts.

Molly stifles a laugh.  “If you wanna dig into old aunty references, yeah.  Let’s go Morgan!” she says with a handclap.

The drive out was so long that Molly almost fell asleep with the lull of the ride.  She stirs when she feels Erik’s hand on her leg. “Aye, get up, we here.”

ERik undoes his seatbelt getting out.  Molly checks her mouth for drool real quick, smoothing her hair before he opens her door.  Taking his hand she looks around the airfield.

“Nigga, is this a airport?”  Molly asks confused.

Erik chuckles looking out in the distance.  “In a way. It’s private, so you ain’t seeing no flights come through any time soon.”

Molly chokes back a gasp, pointing at something in the distance.  “Did you really set up a table over there? With the candles and shit?”

Erik shrugs sneakily, as he walks her over to the spot.  Rose petals covered the tablecloth with shutes of champagne surround some chocolate covered strawberries.  “I told you I had a reservation. The maintenance crew woulda lapped these up if I had been even a minute late.”

Erik takes a glass handing it over to Molly.  

Molly sips, picking up a strawberry.  “I mean, this just isn’t what I had in mind though.  You got me speechless with this.”

Erik bites his lip, gazing into Molly’s face.  “That’s fine, we ain’t gotta talk at all honestly.”

Molly almost chokes on her berry, sipping some more champagne.  “Slow down, I mean this is nice, but did you really bring me out here to just talk and eat fruit?”  Erik makes an O face, stepping back from Molly. “It’s nice I said! I’m just sayin though-”

“Ok, Ms. Annalise Keating!  You need somethin to shock your system, you ain’t said nothin but a word.  Let’s get high then.” Erik takes Molly’s drink and sets it on the table.

Molly shakes her head.  “Uh uh, I told you I got work, Erik!”  He wraps his arm around her waist as they walk, pointing ahead of them.  “You see that bird over there?”

Molly can’t help but notice the single engine plane in the middle of the tarmac.  “Oh shit…”

Erik starts laughing.  “You remember I told you I’m a pilot, right?  You bored and everything, let me show you the city from the sky, huh?”

Molly stutters feeling herself combust with sweat.  “Erik, I’m not too good with heights.”

Erik goes to open a door, unfolding a set of stairs.  “Once you get up in the sky, you won’t even be worried about it.  You been on a plane right? Business meetings and alldat?”

“Yeah but-”

Erik reaches a hand out to Molly.  “I’m tryna bring a little more excitement in your damn life.  I don’t know what you been goin through, but I ain’t seen that air of confidence from when I first met you.  Trust me on this, I ain’t gonna let us down, I got you.” Erik’s voice we barely above a whispers towards the end of his sentence, but Molly took a deep breath to hype herself up before walking towards him, placing her hand in his.

Getting into the second seat behind him, Erik helped to buckle her in properly, giving her knee a pat of reassurance as he closed the door.  Getting into the front, Molly watched Erik as he buckled himself in, flipping switches and pushing buttons.

Molly starts to get nervous again.  “How long have you been flying?”

“A little over ten years now.  Started when I was at the Academy, did a little in the Navy.”  Erik says, looking over his panel as the engine starts up.

Molly grips her seat, her voice quivering.  “Oh yeah, military, that’s great. Land of the free, home of the brave.”

Erik looks over his shoulder.  “You gonna be alright, breathe for me.”

Molly breathes out roughly and erratically.  Looking at the tarmac illuminated by little lights gave her more anxiety as the plane began to move, circling the lanes.

“Ohhh my God, oh my God!”  Molly yells out.

“Yeah, we on our way, just a while longer, you can take it.”  Erik encourages her calmly.

“Wooo, no I canNOT!  It’s too tight in here, I need air!”  Molly exclaims.

Erik pushes the acceleration, getting ready for lift off.  “You mess with any damn latches back there, I’m throwin your ass out myself.  Don’t fuck with my shit!” Erik says authoritatively as they achieve lift off.  Molly still woots and hollers as her stomach dips between her legs. Locking her thighs together, she sings praises to the Lord and Savior.

“See?  Ain’t so bad.  Look at the window, Moll.”  Erik says.

Molly exhales as her head stops spinning.  “We ain’t out the woods yet, nigga. But damn…”  Molly’s voice is taken when she sees the city lights below her.  “Damn, it’s like the stars are under our feet….oh shit, my head spinning again.”  Molly takes a break closing her eyes.

Erik laughs.  “We ain’t that high, you good.  It’s beautiful though, right?”

“Uh huh.  It really is.”  Molly says peaking cautiously.

“This my favorite place to be.  Up in the air, it’s the best view you can ever have.  And it’s peaceful and quiet….usually.” Erik quips.

“Ok, you gotta give me credit for even getting in this thing.  I didn’t promise to be cute and silent about it.”

“No, you didn’t.  Got me there Ms. Keating, but I wouldn’t take it back for nothin.  I finally got some realness outta you, no primpin or posh actin shit.”

Molly chuckles, wiping her brow as the high of adrenaline courses through her, stimulating her senses.  “I ain’t never been a punk, remember that. Now I am ready to get down. Too much excitement and champagne.”

“Oh, you ready for the ground?”  Erik starts to descend too sharply, making Molly feel it in her stomach again.  

“Shit!  Easy!”  Moll screams.  Erik had full control of the reactions of her body with the mess he kept trying to pull from the cockpit.

“Yeah, you felt that one, huh?”  Erik does an evil laugh as he descends properly onto the tarmac.  Once they land, Erik lets Molly out of the plane down the little set of steps, looking frazzled as expected.  

“Damn!  Look at you!  Lookin like you just went 12 rounds, girl!”  Erik takes his finger, swiping it across Molly’s collarbone to dramatically measure who sweat before wiping it on his pants.  Molly was so glad to finally be on the ground she practically lept into Erik’s arms, pulling him in for a tongue heavy kiss. Erik groaned in surprise, but quickly went with the flow as his hands traveled her back, tripping back on the set of stairs behind him.  

Molly’s hands find his belt, unfastening it and his fly to gain access to his joystick.  “Damn, you that hard al-fuckin-ready?” Molly has breathlessly as she undoes her shorts, pulling them down.  Erik looks at her entranced, pulling his pants down further, stroking himself as she gets undressed. “Cuz I fuckin like you?  Damn, just bring yo ass.”

Molly straddles him on the stairs, stretching herself over him as she clutches his shoulder and one side of the plane for stability.  Erik grips Molly’s ass, willing her over him completely as he begins to work a rhythm with her. Molly shrieks with pleasure. “That’s it, gimme that big dick daddy long stroke!!”

Erik bites his lip as works his hips towards her, pummeling her walls in response.  “Don’t fuck up my tempo, ride this shit out til I’m done!”

Molly could barely take it but did her best as she began to slouch weakly from the pleasurable contractions breaking her down to squeeze around him.  Erik pulls Molly up by her neck to look him in his face as she came. Molly finds some residual strength to work her hips with his, licking on his mouth pleading for him to cum.  Erik smacks her ass in retaliation, snarling and straining as his end drew near. Erik popped out of Molly, pulling Molly up to him as he jacked himself off, spilling his seed over her ass cheeks, grunting viscerally as he finished.

Erik looks up at Molly, letting out a deep breath, looking very relaxed.  “Now that’s what the fuck I’m talkin bout Molly, shit!”

Molly felt all her walls coming down as her state of arousal hangs heavy like a fog.  In a haze of bliss, Molly plays in his locs. “I know what you mean. You fucked the brokeness out my pussy real quick.”

Erik screws his face up.  “The hell you talkin bout?  Pussy broke?”

Molly shakes her head, trying not to ruin the moment with her and Issa’s inside joke.  “I mean, you broke this pussy up, baby! Damn!”

Erik laughs, stroking her face.  “You still hungry?”


	7. Chapter 7

The outreach center was operating in its usual mode.  Children playing in the gymnasium and fitness centers, tutoring area giving one on one help to kids on their studies, lunches and snacks distributed on schedule.  Luckily attendance rose with the stat of the regular school year.

Issa helped in the tutoring room with Frieda and a couple of other volunteers.

“Issa!  We have really picked up our numbers since the first week, isn’t this exciting?”  Frieda asks with a smile bigger than her hair.

Issa couldn’t help but admit the same.  “I know! I really can’t believe it, but I guess T’Challa was right.  They will come eventually, long as we are consistent and patient about it.”

Frieda puts on a thoughtful look peering at Issa.  “Wise words, from a king nonetheless. Have you guys been...getting along?”

Issa instantly starts to sweat.  “Hey Bradley! Don’t let those equations divide your attention.  Multiply your knowledge young’un!” Issa yells out across the room abruptly, causing the other students to sit up and look at her suspiciously.

“Which one is Bradley…”  Frieda asks searching the room.

There was no Bradley, Issa just needed an excuse to change the subject from T’Challa.

“He back there.  So, um, have you seen Nakia around today?  I was hoping to get to talk to her a little bit to go over some stuff.”

“Oh no worries.  I already got with her about the one piece she wore.  I saw you couldn’t keep staring so I asked where she got it, but she said it’s exclusive to her tribe so we probably shouldn’t appropriate.”

Issa blinks wildly, shaking her head.  “Wait, did she say we shouldn’t appropriate?”

Frieda shakes her head.  “No, that’s my thoughts on it.”  

“Frieda, it wouldn’t be appropriation if I did it.  You passed the diversity training with flying colors, I don’t know why this trips you up still.”

“Ohhh, right.  I’m sorry I almost stripped you of your Black identity to your roots.  Honestly, I can’t believe my foolishness.”

“Plus that wasn’t even what I was talkin about.  I need her to-”

“Can y’all take this conversation outside or put a pin in it?  My thesis ain’t gonna write itself.” One shiny, round boy boy spoke up from his laptop.

“Sorry!  Bradley…?”  Issa asks.

“Stefon, lady.  Damn!” He corrects.

“Young man, remember the clean language policy please.”  Frieda warns gently.

“How about y’all just REMEMBER, ma’am?”  The boy says with some neck work.

Issa mutters to herself.  “Damn, he really is a Stefon.  Um, sorry. Frieda, I’m going to find Nakia, you got this?”

Frieda waves her off.  “No doubt. Take your time!”

Issa walks out of the tutoring area towards the administrative offices where Nakia is located.  The secretary says hello as she confirms with Issa that Nakia was present and wrapping up a meeting.  

Issa sat down and pulled out her phone to pass the time, seeing a message from Kellie in the group chat.

_ (K) Is Tiffany covering the bill for this girls night since this was her damn idea?  Shit is high as hell, even after happy hour discount. _

Molly pops up.   _No girl, just stick to what you can do, we’ll wind down at my spot afterwards anyway.  Save your drink money._

_That’s👏 (clap) what 👏(clap)I’m 👏(clap) talkin 👏(clap) bout!_  Kelli emotes.

**_Oh, Molly, you cool if Nakia is at your place too?_ **

_ (M) She comin?? _

**_I’m about to ask…_ **

_ (K) Oh!  If we bringin plus ones, lemme bring my Butterball to the function too! _

_ (M) NO!  Y’all ain’t fuckin in my damn apartment. _

_ (K) Woooow, like I’m that disrespectful.  Fuck you too then! _

**_So is that a yeah or…_ **

_ (M) If you get the balls to ask, she can.  But she ain’t my business, so if things go south, she out! _

Issa hears Nakia’s door open followed by laughter.  Nakia walks out with T’Challa, stopping to give him a hug, making Issa squirm uncomfortably.  T’Challa breaks away and turns to see her.

“Issa!  Hello, you look well.  Were you waiting on me?”  T’Challa asks, while striding over to Issa, holding her hand to stand her up.  His sunny demeanor was hard to ignore, especially when she wasn’t sure if it was truly for her or from Nakia.

“No, actually, I am here to see Nakia.  I wanted to have a little talk, girl talk, you know.”  Issa says, stammering slightly.

T’Challa smiles looking back at Nakia.  “Be kinder to her than you just were to me, eh?  Issa, I would like to see you later. Call me when you are free.”  He says kissing the back of her hand with a wink.

“Issa, come in.  I was hoping to see you actually.”  Nakia’s ethereal voice calls out to her as she gracefully turns to go back into her office, beckoning Issa with a twirl of her fingers in the air.

As Issa walks in, she is caught up in the decor of Nakia’s office.  Earth tones set her mood at ease with the dark wood panel walls, rich tapestry lining the wall behind her.  Exotic plants emit fragrances to tickle her senses. The babbling of a large waterfall running over the plastic rock formations sing in her eardrum as she takes a seat in the comfy chair.

“Wow, I didn’t know you worked in a spa.  I should’ve came here more often.” Issa says in amazement.

Nakia smiles sweetly, folding her hands on her desk.  “Trust me, this wasn’t in the budget, but I figured I could splurge myself for a home away from home.”

Issa nods.  “Yeah, I can only imagine being outside of where I’m from.  It’s kind of exciting but scary too.”

Nakia waves this notion off.  “Oh no, I am used to being away from home.  I have traveled all around the world as a War Dog for Wakanda.  This is a vacation in comparison.”

Issa blinks, feeling her anxiety grow.  “Excuse me? War Dog?”

Nakia nods, looking at Issa in surprise.  “Yes! I thought I told you? Anyway, a war dog is like a spy.  It’s how we keep tabs on the happenings around the world, intervene when necessary, other classified things.  It’s so exciting, for selfish reasons really; half the reason me and T’Challa couldn’t work out.”

“Oh.”  Issa says softly.  The reality of being the one after Nakia to T’Challa breaks her confidence down further.  

Nakia cocks her head to the side with concern.  “I hope us working together does not make things uncomfortable for you.  He seems to believe in you a lot and T’Challa’s judgment is pretty sound for the most part.”

“No, not at all.  We’re taking things slow anyway.  I would barely call it a relationship, I mean, we’re talking but nothing deep, you know.”  Issa stammers

“It’s all good!  Long as everyone’s happy I’m happy.  And speaking of, I wanted to talk to you about We Got Y’all.”

Issa sits up straighter.  “Yeah, go ahead.”

Nakia twists her hands together anxiously.  “I wonder exactly how well we mesh together as a unit.  Don’t get me wrong, I still feel that the benefit of mixing us together helps our causes more than it hinders but there are little parts that may be a challenge to the overall goals we are trying to achieve.”

Issa furrows her brow.  “Well, ok. Could you be more specific?”

Nakia bites her lip.  “Some of the coordinators seem a bit out of touch with the culture here.  And that is coming from me, I’m, certainly not tied to America in the slightest, nor would I permanently choose to be.  But some are either too, let’s say ‘engaged’ with the students and their needs to the point of concocting worse backstories on assumption, while others are completely aloof to put it nicely.”

Issa knew exactly the ones that Nakia was talking about.  “I get it, you don’t even have to say a thing about it. Like you said, they try for the cause by showing up but it’s hard for them to see past innate differences sometimes.  You should’ve seen them trying to use me like a cheat sheet on what to even say to you guys, and even Erik, and he’s from here!”

Nakia shakes her head in disbelief.  “It’s outstanding the lengths people will go to appear accepting only to trip and fall on their own face, when you’ve asked for none of it in the first place.”

Issa nods encouragingly.  “Can we just say it now? White people?”

“Pssh, I was just about to, you beat me to it!”  

They share a genuine laugh that felt so good for Issa to let go, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.  “I can talk to them, try and make things a little less tense and remind them you guys aren’t aliens.”

“The curly haired nervous one, she can be that way sometimes.  Very knowledgeable but everyday does not have to be CNN.”

“Right!  Just talk regular, she is an easy fix.  Frieda is the ally you want to have around here.”   Issa assures Nakia.

“Noted, thank you again for your input.  I won’t keep you from your weekend any longer, please have a good day.”  Nakia gets up, collecting some papers on her desk.

“Actually that is something I wanted to bring up.  Me and some girlfriends of mine were gonna have a girls night out, and we haven’t gotten wind down time together.  So I thought maybe you’d wanna come?”

Nakia’s eyes lit up.  “Sure! That sounds like a good plan!  I’d love to join your friends, just let me know what I should bring.”

Issa dismisses her, getting up.  “Oh just bring yourself. You’re my guest, it’s not problem.”

Nakia stands coming around to give Issa a strong hug.  “Thank you for the invitation. I cannot wait!”

“Great!  I’ll give you the details later!”  Issa says goodbye, leaving her office on cloud nine.  Their talk went way better than she ever expected, and now the other girls will get to meet her too.  Issa began to look forward to the night even more now. And with a ding of her phone, T’Challa gave her reason to leave work a little early.

Before she texts him back, she messages the girls.

_**Hey! Confirmed one more head for our night!** _

_ (T) I don't know her. Molly may not have room at her place... _

_ (M) Uh, don't shade my apt... _

_**I thought we were eating out?** _

_ (K) Call your man for that.  Tiffany tryna be bougie cheap is all. _

_**The hell is bougie cheap?** _

_ (K) Avoiding tipping by doing a house party which is more expensive. _

_ (T) whatever.  I just couldn't find a reservation last minute. But she can bring something to contribute. _

_**Ok what are we needing?** _

_ (T) No no. She can bring something. We don't know her, let her impress us. _

It wasn’t even Tiffany’s party and she was already running shit   
  


\---

T’Challa wanted to eat out tonight, so he picked her up for a night out to a mid range restaurant for them to enjoy.

“Ooh!  I think I’m going to get the shrimp.  I’m feeling fancy and delicate.” Issa says, bopping in her seat slightly.

T’Challa looks at her, staring at the candlelight illuminates their table romantically.  “Whatever you like sounds good to me.”

“No, you have to get something different.”  Issa protests.

“And why is that?”

“....so the table can have some variety?”  Issa mutters. 

“But the meals are individualized.”  T’Challa asks in confusion.

“Well, if you don’t have a preference you should try the chicken marsala, that sounded good to me too.”

T’Challa closes his menu.  “So, if you have shrimp, and chicken marsala, what am I eating then?”

Issa looks up at the ceiling in dramatic thought.  “We haven’t seen the dessert menu yet.”

T’Challa chuckles, taking his glass up to Issa.  She mirrors him. “To dessert then. May it be sweet enough to lick the plate clean.”  He sips his wine looking at Issa with desire. Issa almost chokes on hers, sputtering and wiping her mouth dry.

“So, did you have a good talk with Nakia today?”  T’Challa asks looking back to his menu unphased.

Issa blinks a incredulously, unprepared to discuss his ex so soon.  “Diving right in huh? Well, yeah, it was good. She wants me to kind of talk with my folks about their methods around the kids and I invited her to go out with me.”

“Oh!  Is she stealing you from me now?”  T’Challa quips.

Issa looks sideways.  “I mean, she kinda pretty.  We’ll see after these drinks we bout to have Saturday night.”

T’Challa’s mouth hangs open before melting into a smile.  “I’m glad you are in good spirits considering.”

Issa sips from her glass.  “That she is your ex and you didn’t tell me ahead of time?  Yeah, I’m pretty fucking good.”

T’Challa calls over a waiter.  “It’s not like I wasn’t going to tell you, it’s just that I hadn’t gotten a chance to.  And I also didn’t expect it to have to be explained. I didn’t get into this program expecting to fall for one of the coordinators.”

“Well pick yourself back up.  This is going to stay as professional as possible out of respect.”

T’Challa shrugs.  “Then we will be going dutch on the meal, then?”

Issa cranks her neck back.  “Uh, don’t be rude. You invited me anyway, so that’s the rules.”

T’Challa squints at her.  “Wakanda is a bit different than America.  I might have to claim ignorance on that.”

They laugh as the waiter approaches.  “Welcome to Chez Magnifique. I’m L-”

“Lawrence?!”  Issa gasps.

“Yes, Lawrence.  She will have the shrimp and the chicken marsala.  We are sharing tonight.” T’Challa smiles at Issa but it swiftly drops when he reads her expression.  “What’s wrong?”


	8. Chapter 8

Issa can’t keep her composure if it was handed to her.  “Lawrence, I didn’t know you were doing waiter work...food service...I mean I didn’t know you worked here!”  Issa stammers, like occupation political correctness is most important right now.

Lawrence adjusts his black bowtie before, tapping his pen in his notepad.  “Yeah, it’s kind of a side gig I got going right now until I get Woot Woot off the ground.”

“You’re still trying to make that happen?  That’s what made you lose your job in the first place.”

Lawrence scoffs.  “”No, the company not believing in something good before everyone else was doing it got me LAID OFF, not fired.  But yeah, thanks for reminding me in front of your...date?”

T’Challa noisily slurps his water, bringing the glass down a little too hard on the table to bring Issa’s attention back to him.

Issa shakes her head in embarrassment.  “Right, this is T’Challa. I’m working with him at We Got Y’all in an international collab kind of thing.”

Lawrence checks him out suspiciously.  “Yeah I think I heard about it online on some gossip site.  You’re from Africa, right?”

“Wakanda, yes.  Small country that I’m the King of.  It’s actually on BBC, CNN, many cable news networks almost everyday since I’ve been here.”  T’Challa says matter of factly.

“And T’Challa, this is Lawrence, my...ex.”  Issa adds hesitantly.

T’Challa offers a hand.  “I’m sorry for your loss, Lawrence.”

Lawrence peers at T’Challa with a slight attitude.  “Will I go to jail for doing something else with my hand besides shaking yours?”

“Well I doubt you could lose your job again, so....”  Issa snipes.

T’Challa laughs genuinely.  “It’s ok Lawrence, I understand.  I come to you in good faith.”

“So is this a business meeting or…”  Lawrence says, getting nosy.

 

_*Issa’s inner conscience* ‘Nah nigga this is nunya meeting; as in NUNYA BUSINESS!  Like how the bank teller bitch you fucked on my futon wasn’t my business. Or maybe like how your unemployed ass left a permanent dent in the couch next to Frank Ocean was none of my business!  When you said you were focused on getting bread who knew it came with butter, bitch?! But what is my business is how I got a new nigga who’s rejuvenating my pussy one stroke at a time. Best be leave the royal penis STAYS clean, ya brokenness!  I oughta Remember the Time your ass to a pile of dust, which ya dusty ass, Radio Shack ass, ‘may I refill your glass, sir?’ head ass-’_

 

“Well right now we’re just trying to order food, so,”  Issa looks intently at her menu. “If you wanna grab someone else to help us, that’s fine.”

“No, this is good.  Got a King who’s paying the bill, might as well earn the tip.”  Lawrence smile at Issa while nodding towards T’Challa.

“Well, did you jot down what I told you before?”  T’Challa asks reviewing the menu once more.

“Yup, the shrimp dinner and the chicken marsala.”

“Good.  Have you had experience as a waiter before?”  T’Challa hands him the menu.

“Long time ago, but I’m really more into technology.”  Lawrence says.

“Oh, so is that what Wot Woot was from?  What is it exactly?’ T’Challa asks.

“We don’t have to get into it tonight, especially since I’m hungry and the order isn’t in yet.”  Issa reminds them through her teeth.

Lawrence waves her off.  “Don’t worry, this’ll be quick.  So Woot Woot is an app that’s a social media app that keeps track of your friends locations.  So when you’re near one, it goes-”

“Woot Woot?”  T’Challa says.

Lawrence snaps excitedly.  “That’s it man, or your highness!  Sounds cool, right?”

T’Challa rocks back and forth.  “It’s a bit out of date, is it not?  So many things have location trackers, and to have an app solely based on that, is like having holo-air boards with an incandescent headlight and a bell.”

“A what now?”  Issa asks.

Lawrence purses his mouth.  “Yeah, it was in development for a couple years and corporate politics kept shelving it so…”

“I do have some family that are into tech.  I would help myself but I’ve been busy…” T’Challa takes Issa’s hand for emphasis on the subject in his sentence!  “But here’s a card with their info. Give them your pitch and maybe they can help tweak it for you.”

Lawrence takes it, thinking it over.  “I...think I’m good, but thanks anyway.  I’ll get your bread and drinks.”

As Lawrence walked away Issa spoke under at a whisper.  “I’m sorry about that.”

T’Challa smiles sweetly.  “It’s ok. I’m not surprised you have broken some hearts along the way.  I just hope it doesn’t affect our dining experience.”

Issa sighs.  “You don’t know the half.  I wasn’t very...good to him.  He didn’t try, but neither was I….I don’t wanna get into it.”

“You don’t have to, that’s not what tonight should be about.  Whatever the case was, I have only known you as woman who does things with intention.  You have a heart for the community that has made me even more excited for the start of the center here than I could’ve been before.  And then I just so happen to work with someone who resembles the the core of a vibranium mineral being struck with pick axe.”

“What does that look like?”

“It’s beautiful, creates sparks that twinkle like a falling star….but explosive and volatile.”  T’Challa pauses a moment. “Maybe that wasn’t as poetic as I thought it would be.”

Issa laughs.  “No, it’s nice.  Thank you.”

T’Challa kisses her hand as Issa looks back towards the kitchen area where Lawrence and a couple other waiters juggle orders.  

“I’ll be right back.”  Issa excuses herself making her way to Lawrence, who barely notices her standing by.

“Hey.   How are you?”  Issa asks awkwardly.

Lawrence looks at her with an unreadable expression.  “We got the introductions out at the table, we good.”

Issa’s chin collapses in her neck.  “I know you’re not mad, are you? You moved on, I did too.”

“So if you know we’re good, why are you over here now?:  Lawrence chastises.

“Why are you being like this? “

“You come up in here with your new boyfriend, the King of Africa and shit and I’m supposed to just sit back and serve y’all?  You know what that feels like?”

“I thought you were good!  It’s not like that though.”

“It’s automatically like that.  I felt low before but now you puttin me under your foot with this new nigga Issa, I’m not tryna be a witness to that.”

Issa scoffs.  “Then don’t! Get your tip and we can part!”

“You think Imma lower myself to taking his tip?  First he throws his resources in my face, downing Woot Woot, now I’m supposed to hand him a bill with a smile for 20%, you buggin!”

“Lawrence, this is the reason you aren’t getting nowhere.  You think you can do all of this by yourself, but you can’t!  You need help but you won’t ask for it! It doesn’t matter if it’s a stranger or who I’m dating, you can’t take criticism.”

“That’s why you went behind my back with ole boy instead of talking to me right?”

“I DID TALK TO YOU!  I tried sooo many times, and yeah, I shoulda talked to you then to but we were so past that at that point-”

“And I’m past this Issa.  I’m good.” Lawrence says.

T’Challa comes up behind Issa.  “Are you ok? It sounded loud over here.”

“Yeah that’s the cooks man, they get noisy with orders and shit.  Don’t worry bout it, yours coming out soon.”

“T’Challa, I think I’m ready to go, actually.”  Issa says walking away.

Oh ok.  Don’t worry bout it.  Have a good night!” Lawrence yells after her.  T’Challa and Lawrence stare at each other for a beat before Lawrence shrugs and goes back to his tickets for the night.

\----

Molly checked her playlist on her phone to pick the perfect category curated for a twockin good time.  Pressing play, Molly oohs at the beat dropping on Janet Jackson’s ‘Go Deep’ on her 90s queue. She twirls in her living space as the aroma of buffalo wings snakes around her nostrils tempting her to take another taste test just to make SURE sure that the meat was cooked to perfection.  Before she could go for it, her phone rang: picking it up she sees Erik’s name light up. Luckily for her, fucking him on the first date didn’t wind up in a ghosting situation. They’ve been quietly inseparable for a minute now.

“Whatchu doin callin me boy?  You know this Girls Night!” Molly asks in an accusatory manner, jokingly on her FaceTime

Erik laughs slow, looking like he just took a break from a smoke session.  “I’m just tryna have a night with MY girl, you hear me?”

Molly smiles leaning on her counter.  “Whatever man, you better not be interrupting shit.  They should be here any minute.”

“That’s cool.  I’m just tryna figure out the next time you wantin to hit the mile high club?  I can get my hands on a jet that’ll take care of the work so you ain’t gotta wait for me to land and jump my bones like you crazy.”

“That was a one time thing, I do not trust you on any aircraft.  Damn near killed me with your tricks!” Molly scolds him while turning off her oven.

“Shiiiit, you got your revenge on me there, in the car…”

Molly leans on the counter.  “And it coulda been at your spot too if you wasn’t actin all tired.”

A knock on the door interrupted the list of their future indiscretions.  

“I gotta go!  I’ll talk to you later old man.”

“Pssh, aight.  Big talk, Mol.”

Molly bounces over to the door, pausing before swinging the door open with a squeal.

“Ahh!! Oh!  You’re early!”  Molly says, excitement slightly diminishing as Tiffany puts a stank face on in her direction.

“Uhh, fix your energy.  I lugged four bottles of Moet and some Fiji for me, up your long ass flight of steps, me and my baby will fight you for the blatant disrespect.”  

Molly takes the bags out her hands.  “I didn’t mean it like that, thanks Tiffany.  Have a seat, you’re the first one here.”

Tiffany whips her blonde hair back with a quickness.  “First? These heffas pulling a fashionably late move on us?”

Molly shrugs.  “You already know what time it is.”

Tiffany goes to the kitchen to pick up a wing.  “I do, and it’s past my bedtime! These wings are going to bring me closer to that!”  Tiffany smacks loudly on a her morsel of chicken, enjoying the salty, spicy sauce off her fingers.  

“There’s napkins in there too ma’am.”  Molly calls from the couch, flipping through channels.  

“Speaking of things that need to be wiped down, how’s you and Erik doing?”  Tiffany asks, waddling over to join her.

Molly laughs a little too loudly.  “Whatchu mean? We’re having fun, and it’s….really been fun too.”

Tiffany cocks her head to the side.  “I can tell, you’ve loosened up a little bit more since meeting him, putting spring in your step.”

“And he keeps me hopping!”  Molly chuckles. “I don’t know what it is, but he brought out a side of me I barely remember having anymore.  With work and all these lame niggas, I forget what a real cool one is even like.”

Tiffany licks her fingers.  “Well, ‘cool’ doesn’t last a lifetime, like the weather.  And he sounds like a seasonal nigga to me.”

Molly rolls her eyes, pouring some wine for herself.  “Good thing your opinion doesn’t run my life.”

A knock at the door brings a wave of relief over the both of them as Molly trots to open the door.  

Molly brings out a big smile for it to drop just as quickly.  “Oh, hey, are you….Issa’s co-worker?”

Nakia smiles politely.  “I am, Nakia. Nice to meet you.”

Nakia holds out her hand for Molly to take while she gains her bearings.

“Yeah, of course!  Nice to meet you! Wow, you’re gorgeous.  Come on in! Not everyone is here just yet.”  Molly closes the door behind Nakia. Tiffany waves from the couch.

“How are you!  I’m Tiffany Dubois,  one of Issa’s friends.”

Nakia offers waves back.  “Yes, nice to meet you as well.  This is a lovely place you have.”

Tiffany scoffs, twirling her honey blonde hair.  “Oh no, this isn’t up to my code of residential requirements.  This is Molly’s bachelorette pad.”

“Tiffany, you recommended me this place!”  Molly exclaims.

“I brought some sweets I hope you all will like.”  Nakia offers a container that was too fancy to be plain tupperware..

Tiffany perks up.  “Ooh, where are they from?”

“I made them actually.  I had some spare ingredients and a craving so I figured this was the perfect time to whip something up.”  

Molly thanks her.  “You can put it on the counter in the kitchen.  Grab a glass of something to drink while you’re at it.”

“No!   Grab a whole bottle!  We have plenty!” Tiffany insists.

Nakia does so, setting her tray opposite the hot wings.  “So, how long have you and Issa been friends?”

Molly starts.  “For a loooong time.  Almost half our lives now.”

“I came around later, but I like to think I really elevated the class in us all.”  Tiffany adds.

“Bitch, what?”  Molly looks over at Tiffany, who doubles down.

“You all were eating 2 for $20 appetizers and $5 hurricane slushies and the Trops Bar for fun.  But with me, we have tasteful dinner, sipping wine in art galleries, all kinds of high class activities.”

“You do remember partying at the Dunes with them gang bangers almost setting her place on fire and you got so high off their supply, you and your husband conceived that night, right?  Also, I’m a lawyer in this expensive ass loft, don’t tell me I ain’t high class, that’s Kelli and Issa’s trapping asses.”

Just then some raps start banging on the door to the beat of Grinding by Clipse, extra loud making Nakia jump slightly.

Molly gets up.  “Speak of the devils.”  As she goes to open the door, Kelli is bent over twerking her ass in the air Issa keeps the beat on her door, smiling with her whole teeth.

“Get the hell off my door with this shit y’all, DAMN!”  Molly scolds. Issa ends her concert, smacking Kelli’s ass to cut her ass performance short.

Kelli straightens up, walking on through the door.  “Ain’t my fault, I stand for my national anthem and that means face down, ass up!”

Issa walks in behind her scanning the room.  “Hey Tiffany and oh Nakia, I didn’t know you’d be so on time, I would’ve came earlier.”

“No you wouldn’t’ve.  Cuz I asked you to help me cook these damn wings but all I heard was drool and snoring on your side of things.”  Molly says, heading to the kitchen.

“You know I take nap before girl’s night cuz alcohol makes me crash fast…”  Issa mutters. “Anyway I brought the hot Cheetos and ranch to snack on!”

“How many bags?”  Molly asks.

Issa looks around her feet, behind her back, checking her pockets.  “One, duh!”

“Is!  How the fuck are we supposed to snack on one bag of Cheetos between five bitches?”  Molly exclaims.

“Tiffany don’t eat them!  Kelli been getting heartburn bad lately, so she don’t fuck with the spice, Nakia?  You had these before?”

Nakia studies the bag.  “ I haven’t, no.”

“It’s nothing but cayenne and cancer, it would be tragic to ruin that good immune system of yours with this American fuckery.”  Molly quips.

“Why are you fighting over it then?”  Nakia asks.

“Because they are delicious!  I grew up with these, and I’m not dead yet so I’m good!”

Kelli pops her tongue from the Moet bottle  tickling her tastebuds. “And bitch, don’t think I can’t still go in on some hot Cheetos.  I just gotta pop a calcium tablet, don’t get it twisted.” She turns to Nakia. “So, are you the princess we have heard so much about?”

Nakia smiles humbly.  “No, not at all. That would require a marriage to the King, which is not happening.”

Molly walks in with the wings on the coffee table, Issa has plates and napkins.  

“And T’Challa is...a king right?”  Tiffany asks slowly.

Nakia sips her drink and nods.  “Yes, and that ship sailed a long time ago.”

Issa almost choked on a flat hanging out of her mouth.  “It got that serious between you two?”

Nakia shrugs, shifting in her seat.  “We’ve known each other all of our lives, so when things changed to a romantic relationship, it was always taken seriously.  But I have my own life that I want to live that does not fit in the traditional queen setting.”

Kelli stutters.  “Oh shit, you….you can do that?  Just telling the King no?”

Nakia laughs.  “It’s not a dictatorship!  I can tell him no when I want to, I can come and go from the country as I please,  plus he knows better than to try me on most things anyway.”

“Oh so you got a hold on him good?”  Molly asks, her eyes whipping back to Issa for a cosign.  

Nakia finishes her drink.  “It’s not just me particularly.  The women in our country are held in an equal and in most cases higher regard than the man.  It hurts me to see these women in other lands I’ve visited being treated unfairly and violently because they are seen as second class.  It was an eye opening experience. That’s why I know T’Challa enjoys Issa’s company so much. She is a strong personality, not a people please, and intelligent.  Of course very beautiful.”

Molly pushes Issa a little with her shoulder as she tries to hold back a smile.  “Oh stop. I don’t even do a lot. Plus my makeup routine been so nonexistent, I need to get back on it.”

“Ok bitch, this ain’t your birthday, so I won’t sit for all this overcomplimentary foolishness.”  Tiffany says pouring a small glass of the Moet for herself.

“But at least that means this wine is kicking in, y’all feeling all extra happy and loving.  Don’t go kissing each other now.” Kelli snorts as she polishes off a wing.

Issa rolls her eyes.  “But Nakia, really thank you for that.  I was feeling really insecure about T’Challa and you, that I thought I don’t stand a chance.”

Nakia reaches across to tap Issa on the knee.  “You don’t have a chance. You have an open and unadulterated opportunity to get to know a great man.  I would never stand in his way, nor would I stand in yours.”

Issa smiles at her genuinely, squeezing her hand and sharing a moment with Nakia.  She couldn’t believe how supportive Nakia was being but maybe it helped that T’Challa and her are friends first.  And T’Challa showed no inkling of being back and forth between them so maybe she was just being extra paranoid. He even took running into an ex of hers as better than she would.  All this made the possibilities with T’Challa that much more difficult for her to imagine.

“Now that we all waited to exhale, let me get some dirt on m’boyfriend M’Baku!  My mm-mm good to the last drop! He got any spare hoes running around the States?”

Nakia pauses to think.  “No, but I know he’s had a harem of choices back home.”

Kelli gasps, looking horrified.

Tiffany touches her back.  “Kelli? You ok?”

Molly joins in.  “Yeah? Were you getting serious with him?”

Kelli swallows hard.  “So...he’s got a gang of women over in Wakansas?”

“Wakanda, yes.”  Nakia says curtly.  “But he’s not a bad man either, it’s just his custom.”

“So...I got somebody that is able to maintain that level of sexual prowess.  To keep multiple women and new ones on a regular happy with that shaft?” Kelli shouts, clapping her hands as the other women look around in confusion.  “Bitch, bring them brownies in. We are celebrating today!”

The ladies share a laugh as Nakia goes to bring her container of delicious looking brownies.   

“I hope you like them.  They are custom for parties, especially meeting new people.”

She cuts some pieces, and serves them around the group as everyone specifies their preferred pieces: corner, center, edge.  They are an instant hit as the girls whoop over the moist and rich density of the baked good. Their laughs bounce off of the walls as they open up to each other more and more about themselves.  If anyone were to witness them, they would appear like long life friends with Nakia. After their dessert, the wings went even quicker.

“Damn, you know I wanted to fuck y’all up for bringing nothing but a bag of hot Cheetos to this dinner party with ya cheap asses, but this shit is hitting!”  Molly says in a relaxed manner, leaning over her plate to take a healthy bite of her wing, chasing it down with a chip.

Kelli is leaned back with Tiffany drifting off on her shoulder.  “That’s cuz...the hot Cheetos are the appetizer to every meal. Think about it.  Cheetos. It starts with ‘cheat’. That means, it’s the cheat code to every meal.  It unlocks the flavor….of whatever you bout to eat!”

Issa  slowly turns from her lean on the arm of the couch.  “Kelli that has to be the smartest shit I ever heard you say.”  

Kelli nods emphatically in agreeance.  

“So, Nakia….first of all, you the MVP for this dessert.”  Molly starts. “But you gave the scoop on Issa and Kelli’s flames, what about mine?  Wassup with Erik?”

Nakia sits back in thought, clearly the most lucid of the group.  “Well, we have not known him as long. He’s long lost family of T’Challa’s, first cousin.”

Issa smacks Molly’s leg a little too hard making her wince.  “Damn girl, the fuck was that for!”

“Shit, my bad.  But we would like double date or something.  Girl, our children would practically be siblings.  That shit mad cute!”

“No they would not, but I appreciate the sentiment.”  Molly says. “So not much to say other than that?”

Nakia picks up her wine glass.  “I didn’t say that. There’s plenty to get into, just a shorter span of time he became acquainted.”

“Tell us!”  Kellie bellows to the ceiling out of the blue.

“Him and T’Challa didn’t get along too great when they first met.”

“Oooh, cousins fighting!  That’s some Black shit.” Issa says.

“And of course Erik wanted to kill T’Challa, so when he didn’t succeed, T’Challa almost killed Erik but gave him another chance and started trying to rehabilitate him since then.  I think it’s going well since Molly seems taken by him.”

Molly stops to stare at Nakia.  Issa squints, raising her hand like a child in class.  “When you says Erik tried to kill T’Challa, you mean like kill you like fuck you up real bad or kill you like first degree, capital felony offense type shit?”

Nakia purses her mouth.  “The latter.”

Molly begins to breathe in and out deeply and frequently.  

Kelli’s head pops up, stirring Tiffany awake.  “Molly fuckin a murder? Oh shit!”

“He didn’t murder him!  He didn’t do it, T’Challa’s alive!”

“Nah bitch, he didn’t SUCCEED.  Which means he meant to fully end Issa’s dudes life.  Girl, did he choke you when y’all fucked, cuz that could be him testing the waters-”

“Molly, I’m sorry if this upsets you.  I thought that this may have been brought up by now.”

“Well, we’ve only been on like a date and a half so it’s still fresh.”  Molly says. “But they are good now? Even after all that?”

Nakia nods.  “Yes. T’Challa has a kind heart, and respect for the son of his father’s brother, especially with all he has been through.  Erik is Wakandan but never group up knowing this side of his family, so he understood Erik’s anger.”

Molly relaxes a little.  “I guess, that’s a happy ending.  I still gotta talk to him about this, no way I can let this go without his side of it.”  

Issa nods.  “That’s right, you doin great sweetie.  Hear him out.”

Tiffany stretches and yawns.  “I told you girl. Seasonal ass nigga.”

Nakia reasons with Molly..  “It would be noble of you to talk to him about it.  I’m so surprised you didn’t know. What did he tell you the scars were for?’

“What scars?”  Molly asks.

“The scars covering his torso.  They represent….maybe I should let him explain it.”  Nakia’s voice trails off.

“Are they scars from his fight with T’Challa?”  Molly asks.

“Girl, how you not know he got scars on him?  Y’all fucked right?” Kelli asks.

“Yeah, but it was quick and we didn’t even get our clothes off for real...Nakia, where are they from?”

Nakia looks down.  “I should go. I can’t tell you without giving away his past.  He should be the one to tell you.”

Nakia gathers the leftovers of her dessert and issues goodbye with the group.  Tiffany and Kelli follow next.

“Hey girl.  If you need pointers on a prison pen pal relationship.  I won’t say I know about how to sneak shit in for him but…”  Kelli makes motions with her head and winks so boldy she might as well have said what she meant.

Molly’s eyes widen impatiently.  “I hear you. I won’t need your services tonight so thank you, buh bye!”  Molly leads them out the door, leaving her with Issa.

“Hey, how are you?”  Issa asks.

Molly puffs out her cheeks.  “I don’t know girl. I haven’t dealt with this before!”

Issa nods.  “Well I know you have your standards on guys so if he doesn’t fit, just make it a quick cut while you can.”

Molly makes a face.  “What do you mean I have standards with guys?  Like I’m nitpicking or judgy?

“No!  But I mean, if you can’t make it work with a guy that made less money than you or experimented with a guy once years ago, but give your key to a married man, I think you should put your standards under review at least in this case.”  

Molly walks away from Issa.  She could never take blunt criticism outside of the law firm well, and from her best friend is even worse.

“So I guess I’m that big of a mess huh?  Now I let a murder fuck and what, I’m gonna be his next notch in his belt?”  Molly hisses with contempt.

Issa sighs exasperatedly.  “He hasn’t hurt you now! Just meet him in a well lit, well populated area and ask him upfront what’s good.”

“You sure have all the answers.  What about you? T’Challa is a part of this conversation too.”

Issa scratches her neck.  “I mean, I wasn’t going too…”

“Huh?”

“I said….I wasn’t going to BUT, maybe I will.”

Molly nods.  I think you should.  If y’all go the distance, he could run into shit like this on a regular.  Assassination attempts, missions that call for him to fight. You really tryna be the right hand of a man in all of that?”

Issa hadn’t thought of that.  He is a King after all, and political figures are constantly in need of protection and close watch, but he is so active that’s hard for anyone to keep up with.  And America really doesn’t give a shit, so if he died could she handle? Would she be tapped to lead? Would he ask her to live in Wakanda with him?

“Thank Molly, now I’m paranoid.  How can I see him with all that on my brain?”

Molly scoffs.  “Join the club girl.”


End file.
